Hors du temps : Resurrection
by la-plume-du-temps
Summary: L'obscurité. Voilà ce que Céleste pouvait réussir à distinguer. Mais qui a-t-il derrière ça ? Et quand pourra-t-elle à nouveau ouvrir les yeux ? Quand pourra-t-elle revoir Niklaus ? Silas, cet être dangereux, venait de lui voler des années de sa vie. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en est-il prit à Céleste ? Parce qu'il n'en a pas finit avec elle… Suite de The Darkness.
1. Prologue : Stay

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec le tome 2 de **Hors du temps**, **Resurrection** !

Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était prévu que je le poste hier mais j'ai eu une longue journée et je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire… Vous me pardonnez ?

Je vous assure que toutes vos reviews envoyé pour la fin du tome 1 m'ont donné les larmes aux yeux ! Je vous adore, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic vous plaise et je ne regretterai jamais de vous l'avoir fait découvrir !

Merci infiniment ! :')

Réponses aux reviews laissés à l'épilogue du tome 1 (merci à toutes !) :

**MlleKlaroline** : Encore un grand merci ! Je suis contente que la fin t'ait laissé en suspense et plus que ravie que tu aimes autant ma fic et le Kleste ! ;D Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et me font super plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le tome 2 ne te décevra pas ;)

**Megane** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que la fin est tragique, et Céleste va se réveiller douloureusement. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Kol, il a une façon d'être parfois hilarante, tout comme son caractère ! Je suis contente que tu aimes Luna ^^ Tu es la troisième personne à me dire que tu as pleuré pour le dernier chapitre ! Je dois t'avouer que ça m'étonne car je n'aurai jamais pensé réussir à faire pleurer les gens ! A présent, je te laisse découvrir ce tome 2 ;)

**BoKenzie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Non je ne pardonne pas ! ;P Je rigole, bien évidemment ^^ Bien sûr que tu es pardonnée ! :) Merci infiniment pour tes compliments ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois aussi enjouée par ma fic, et donc ravie de pouvoir compter sur toi pour la suite ! ;D

**immortelle** : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic, j'espère que le tome 2 répondra à tes attentes ! ;)

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et ainsi le Kleste ! :) Je suis touchée par tes compliments ! Merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce tome 2 ! :D

**Sophie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ma fic t'ais autant plu ! J'espère que tu aimeras le tome 2 comme tu as aimé le tome 1 ! ;D

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Celui de Céleste, ainsi que Sarah, Aléa, Lucie, Jessica, Lena, Hera, Luna, Nyx, Conrad et d'autres qui arriveront pas la suite proviennent de mon imagination et donc m'appartiennent.**

**Il est interdit de copier l'idée et les personnages créés.**

* * *

**La vie peut s'arrêter en une seconde, la rendant encore plus précieuse qu'elle ne l'ait déjà à nos yeux…**

**Le geôlier qui nous vole une partie de notre vie nous offre la vengeance…**

**Deux âmes unies ne seront jamais réellement séparer.**

_Crazy or not… That kind of love never dies…_

**Céleste**

**Hors du temps** **:**

**Tome 2** **: Resurrection...**

**Prologue : Stay**

Céleste venait de mourir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps sa guérison prendrait, sans aucun doute plusieurs années. Mais elle espérait retrouver celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Les blessures et la chute l'avait faite souffrir comme jamais auparavant, tellement douloureuse qu'aucun son n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, l'étoile aux yeux rouge et bleu foncé aurait voulut crier sa douleur et le désespoir qui l'avait habité à ce moment là. Mais le fait est qu'elle n'y était pas arrivée.

A présent, elle était morte. Les os brisés, les organes perforés et le cœur endommagé, autant physiquement que mentalement.

La dernière image qui lui était parvenue était celle de Klaus, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et ses vêtements imbibés d'eau, lui demandant de guérir dans l'instant, lui demandant de rester à ses côtés. La jolie brune l'aurait voulut, mais la mort l'avait rattrapé.

Maintenant, l'obscurité l'entourait. Son cœur se trouvait toujours dans sa poitrine, elle n'était donc pas véritablement morte, mais les dommages étant… c'était tout comme. Son corps resterait intacte jusqu'à son réveil. Pour elle, c'était comme un mauvais rêve car la jeune femme savait qu'elle allait souffrir, ce qui même dans la mort la faisait frémir d'inquiétude.

Mais tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour le moment, c'était d'attendre que son sommeil prenne fin pour retourner à la réalité. Pour retourner auprès de Klaus. Etre entourer de ses bras protecteur et se presser contre son corps.

Céleste voulait que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar, mais elle savait que c'était bien là sa réalité.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé du prologue de ce nouveau tome ? Des pensées de Céleste alors que la mort l'entoure ?

Je pense poster le chapitre 1 ce dimanche, mais si je n'en ai pas le temps ce sera (navrée de vous le dire) le dimanche d'après ou bien le samedi d'après.

Merci et à la prochaine fois ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Be Alive

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà le premier chapitre de ce tome 2, qui j'espère vous plaira !

Merci beaucoup pour les favoris et les followers ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir :D

**MlleKlaroline** : Encore merci ! Attends-toi à voir Céleste souffrir dès le début du chapitre ! Tu apprendras également combien de temps elle est restée comme ça et j'espère que ça va te surprendre ;)

**Lea Michaelson** : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le tome précédent, si ce n'est pas le cas je te le conseille si tu veux pouvoir comprendre ce tome 2 ^^ Merci :)

**immortelle** : Merci ! J'avoue avoir du mal à faire de long prologue ^^ Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu :)

**megane **: Merci ! Tu vas pouvoir savoir combien de temps a duré son état dans ce chapitre-ci, j'espère qu'il te plaira :)

**Merlin is not a dude** : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis ma fic depuis longtemps :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci ! ^^ Ravie que le prologue t'ait donné envie de lire la suite ;) La voilà ! ^^

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et en followers, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Voilà la suite ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Be Alive…**

Céleste ouvrit brutalement les yeux, inspirant profondément alors que l'air remplissait ses poumons inactifs depuis des années. L'atmosphère était lourde, et la noirceur étouffante. L'étoile aux longs cheveux noirs de nuit, habillée d'une robe rouge sang, commença à paniquer dans cet espace réduit et clos. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni pourquoi elle s'y trouvait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question… Quelques secondes après son réveil, Céleste poussa un hurlement déchirant en sentant ses blessures se réveiller en elle, discernant chaque os brisé, chaque côte fêlée et chaque organe perforé. Elle bougea dans tout les sens pour essayer de calmer sa douleur, mais rien ne parvenait à soulager le mal qu'elle ressentait. L'étoile frappa les quatre côtés de la boîte dans laquelle elle se trouvait, réussissant finalement à ouvrir ce qui semblait être le couvercle d'un cercueil. Elle arqua son dos dans une douleur sourde, alors que sa colonne vertébrale reprenait sa forme d'origine. Une fois que cette partie du corps fut terminée, Céleste se jeta au sol par-dessus le bord du cercueil dans un gémissement, se trainant avec ses bras pour s'éloigner de la boîte noire. Elle courba encore le dos, alors que des images de sa dernière soirée flashèrent brutalement dans son esprit entre ses moments de douleur.

_La robe feu et écarlate…_

_La soirée organisée par Klaus…_

_L'orchidée rouge…_

Céleste frappa plusieurs fois le sol de ses mains en espérant que la souffrance s'en aille.

_Le dîner…_

_La danse…_

_La demande…_

_Le baiser…_

L'étoile griffa profondément le parquet, gémissant alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

_L'appel de Bonnie…_

_La rencontre avec Silas…_

_La peur dans les yeux de Klaus…_

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer, même à supplier, pour que son mal passe aussi vite que possible.

_Sa propre mort._

Un couinement animal lui parvint de l'extérieur de la pièce, à travers une porte, lui laissant une unique seconde de soulagement avant que la souffrance ne reprenne possession d'elle. « Luna… » Articula-t-elle avant d'hurler à nouveau. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'y arrivait plus… La douleur était trop forte, et ses blessures semblaient infiniment douloureuses. L'étoile pleurait dans ses cris, sanglotant en remuant dans tout les sens pour que la souffrance la quitte. Par instinct, Céleste se releva tant bien que mal, puis fonça vers une des fenêtres, passant à travers alors qu'elle se trouvait au première étage. Elle atterri lourdement en même temps que les morceaux de verre sur le sol froid de la cour, humidifié par la nuit fraiche. Céleste se redressa sur des jambes vacillantes aussitôt qu'elle eu repris ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne la forêt. Elle fonça à vitesse étoile jusqu'au bois, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois en titubant sur ses pieds. Il fallait que le mal cesse, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… Peut-être une mutation ? Trop douloureux dans son état. Se reposer sous l'éclat de la lune ? Cela ne ferait rien, sauf lui donner du courage. Alors s'aider des éléments ? Pas vraiment. Rien ne pouvait l'aider. Elle était seule.

La jeune femme s'arrêta en s'appuyant contre un arbre, criant entre ses larmes salées la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait couru, mais elle n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre pas. L'étoile était arrivée dans une clairière vide de présence, mise à part quelques rongeurs et oiseaux nocturnes qui partirent dès son arrivée. Genoux au sol, Céleste s'allongea et se hissa jusqu'au centre du terrain alors que la fatigue commençait à prendre part à ses problèmes. Dans un ultime effort, elle se retourna sur le dos, face au ciel et aux étoiles, exposée à la lumière de la demi-lune et à tout prédateurs qui se trouvaient dans ces bois. Son esprit embrouillé n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il pouvait seulement la laisser crier de rage et de souffrance en se tordant dans tout les sens. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de son visage crispé par la douleur, scintillant sous l'éclat de la lune. Céleste arqua son dos une nouvelle fois, encore et encore sans que le mal ne passe. Ses blessures étaient plus nombreuses et conséquentes qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le craquement d'une branche et les bruits de pas qu'elle percevait dans sa semi-conscience lui annoncèrent l'arrivé d'une personne, qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Ses spasmes de douleur étaient plus espacés qu'au départ, mais pas assez pour faire croire à l'inconnu qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette clairière. Céleste pouvait l'entendre courir dans sa direction, poser genoux à terre et se pencher vers elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains saisir ses épaules pour la ramener contre un torse chaud. Elle se débâtit au début, puis le son de la voix de l'arrivant la fit pleurer à nouveau. Des larmes de soulagement. « Céleste… Calmes-toi, trésor, c'est moi. Chuuut… Sa va aller.

- Klaus… Sanglota-t-elle en tournant douloureusement son visage vers le sien. J'ai mal…

- Calmes-toi, tu es forte, sa va aller… Je te ramène au manoir.

- J'ai m… » Se coupa-t-elle alors que son bras droit craqua en plusieurs endroits sous des gémissements sourds. Klaus la regarda avec un air désolé, puis passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos avant de la soulever du sol. Direction le manoir Mikaelson. Céleste pouvait sentir une autre présence, mais n'en prêta pas plus attention. Elle laissa place à un profond sommeil une fois dans les bras de l'originel. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de sa douleur…

Céleste se réveilla sous la douleur, gardant les yeux fermés, grondant alors que ses muscles la lançaient comme jamais. Elle se sentait néanmoins beaucoup mieux qu'à sa résurrection, bien qu'elle était toujours aussi faible. L'étoile pouvait sentir un matelas et un oreiller sous elle, et des couvertures sur son corps. En ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Selon ses souvenirs, il s'agissait de celle de Klaus. « Comment tu te sens ?

Céleste tenta de se redresser, mais se rallongea aussitôt en sentant son dos la faire souffrir.

- Restes couchée, tu as besoin de repos.

- Je me sens… faible… et vulnérable… Mais je me sens mieux qu'à mon réveil. On est dans la mâtinée ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Midi approche. Tu as faim ?

- Je mangerai à l'heure où tout le monde mangera, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur.

- Tu restes ici, lui ordonna-t-il en se relevant du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

L'Hybride se tenait l'instant suivant debout à côté du lit, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je refuse de rester enfermée comme un animal en cage ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Tu le resteras tant que tu n'auras pas reprit des forces, et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, fit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Intérieurement, Klaus souriait. Son étoile était toujours aussi sauvage et son caractère toujours aussi enflammé. Elle n'avait pas changé…

- Très bien. Mais à condition que je puisse sortir dans le manoir à partir de demain.

- Soit ! Conclu-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. C'est déjà ça…

Céleste plongea ses yeux dans les siens, souriant de l'avoir en face d'elle. L'originel ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme en admiration devant son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Tu es tellement belle.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux avec embarra en laissant apparaitre un léger sourire, puis le regarda à nouveau.

- Je suis contente de te voir.

Klaus lui fit un sourire. Il l'était tout autant… Après quelques secondes, l'étoile détourna encore le regard alors qu'une question lui trottait dans la tête.

- Klaus… Hésita-t-elle. Depuis… Depuis combien de temps je suis morte ?

Le jeune homme sembla lui aussi redouter sa question.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir maintenant ?

- J'ai besoin de le savoir.

- Soit… Treize ans.

Céleste garda le silence. _Treize ans_… _Qu'a-t-il put se passer en treize ans ?_

- Je… Tout ça… ça m'effraie un peu…

- Je sais. Je suis content que tu n'ais pas attendue une année de plus pour revenir.

L'étoile scruta ses yeux de glace, ravie elle aussi de ce détail. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal malgré ses nombreuses courbatures, s'asseyant pour être au plus près de lui. Leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, attisant une flamme qui ne s'était jamais éteinte, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, souffla Klaus sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, murmura l'étoile avec un léger sourire.

Elle voulut se rapprocher un peu plus, mais se crispa en sentant ses muscles la tirailler. L'Hybride plaça ses mains dans son dos pour la retenir, et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les effleurer avec douceur, puis l'embrassa délicatement en savourant leur proximité. L'étoile pouvait sentir la solitude et l'inquiétude qui l'avaient envahi durant toutes ces années, ainsi que cette rage et cette vengeance inassouvie. Pourquoi cela ? Ils s'écartèrent légèrement, gardant leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre et frôlant légèrement leurs nez pour garder le contact de leurs peaux. Les deux amants restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, la crainte de se séparer à nouveau leur tenaillant l'estomac. Ce fut quelques coups donnés à la porte qui le firent pour eux. L'originel grogna en se relevant, aidant avant cela l'étoile à se repositionner correctement sur le matelas.

- Tu m'excuseras ?

- Vas-y, je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! Fit-elle avec plaisanterie, souriant au souvenir de Klaus enfermé dans le salon des Gilbert.

- Retires tout de suite ça de ta mémoire, trésor ! Je sais à quoi tu penses.

- N'oublies pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu es sorti de ce salon ! S'en quoi tu aurais dû attendre plus longtemps pour que le sort s'annule… Lui rappela-t-elle avec malice.

- Je sais, mon cœur. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Une fois l'Hybride sorti, Céleste soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui… C'était là une bonne question ! Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une furie grise qui accourue vers le lit.

- Luna ! Sourit l'étoile en tendant une main vers la louve. Bon sang… Une grande louve, maintenant !

- Je dois partir une heure ou deux, lui lança Klaus depuis l'embrasure de la porte. J'ai pensé qu'une présence familière pourrait t'occuper en attendant mon retour.

- Et me protéger ? N'est-ce pas aussi ce que tu penses ?

- Tu es encore très faible, tu n'arriverais pas à te battre s'il y en avait le besoin !

- Personne n'oserait venir me défier dans ta propre demeure !

- Biens sûr que si ! S'exclama-t-il.

Céleste le scruta, et put voir dans son regard une haine inassouvie.

- Il n'est pas mort. Ai-je tort ?

Klaus resta silencieux.

- Et le remède… Il l'a eu ?

L'Hybride voulait répondre à sa question, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Son silence lourd de sous-entendu le fit à sa place.

- Il a tout ce dont il a besoin… Chuchota-t-elle avec douleur.

- Je ferai au plus vite. » Annonça-t-il en sortant de la chambre, la laissant seule avec sa louve. Klaus s'en voulait d'avoir échoué à son devoir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir encore réussi à arracher le cœur de Silas…

Céleste se réveilla en sursaut, inspirant et expirant lentement pour se calmer de son cauchemar. Des coups de langue sur son bras lui firent tourner la tête vers la masse qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Rêver de sa propre mort n'était pas vraiment agréable, et Luna avait dû le comprendre. La louve se trouvait allongée à côté d'elle, la regardant de ses yeux ambrés luisants dans le noir. L'étoile n'en revenait pas. Une fois avoir terminé son repas en début d'après-midi, elle s'était littéralement endormie de fatigue, le plateau de nourriture sur les genoux et Klaus à ses côtés. A présent, elle se réveillait dans les environs de cinq heures du matin, en plein milieu de la nuit, après avoir dormit plus de la moitié de la journée. _Une véritable paresseuse…_ Pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Mais la question que la jolie brune se posait, c'était où était passé l'Hybride.

Céleste se redressa sur ses coudes et observa la chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Rien, mise à part l'absence des lettres qu'il y avait eu d'encadrées au-dessus de la tête du lit. Un soupire profond et régulier guida son regard vers le canapé en face de la cheminée, où Klaus semblait dormir. L'étoile balança ses jambes vers le bord du lit, et posa doucement ses pieds sur le parquet pour ne pas risquer de s'écrouler en allant trop vite. Elle serra la mâchoire en prenant appui sur ses jambes, se tenant au matelas pour s'aider à marcher. Son corps était entièrement guéri, mais les courbatures la faisaient autant souffrir à chaque mouvement. Luna était aussi descendue du lit, restant à ses côtés comme pour la soutenir mentalement et l'aider en cas de possible déséquilibre. Céleste marchait lentement, doucement, mais sûrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel l'Hybride se reposait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La jolie brune aurait voulu continuer son observation plus longtemps, mais un malaise et une nausée lui tordirent l'estomac et la firent courir vers la salle-de-bain. La jeune femme accourut vers les toilettes, et releva la lunette avant de vomir ce qui était à première vue du sang et quelques petits morceaux d'os. Sa gorge lui brûlait et les éclats osseux l'amenèrent à une quinte de toux sèche et douloureuse. Un mouvement vif dans son dos la prévint du réveil de l'originel, qui s'accroupit près d'elle en retenant ses cheveux de ses deux mains. Cela avait duré au moins cinq bonnes et longues minutes. « Sa va ? Lui demanda l'Hybride en scrutant son visage.

- Ce sont… les bouts d'os qui n'ont pas pu se ressouder. Ils sont mieux là où ils sont…

- Je pense aussi. Viens, je vais t'aider à te relever, fit-il en passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Céleste attrapa ses bras, se laissant tirer et remettre sur pied avec douceur.

- Merci, lui sourit-elle.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux retourner te coucher ?

- Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un bon bain chaud histoire de me dépoussiérer un peu… Marmonna-t-elle avec plaisanterie.

Klaus ricana légèrement et la fit s'assoir au bord de la baignoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te prépare un bain, mon cœur, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur en faisant couler de l'eau chaude.

- T'es sérieux ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que tu ne peux plus le faire.

- Eh ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule. Je suis capable de le faire toute seule !

- Dis celle qui vient de cracher du sang et des bouts d'os !

- Argh… Grogna-t-elle. T'a gagné ! … Dis-moi, depuis quand Luna ne t'attaques plus ?

- Au bout de la deuxième année elle ne faisait que grogner, puis après elle a arrêté. Elle n'est pas si méchante, en fin de compte.

- Juste sauvage. Seulement contre ceux qui le méritent.

- Alors Damon le mérite, car lorsque leur troupe est venu quelques jours après ton… décès, ta louve lui a courut après !

- Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y avait la sorcière, le double, la vampire et les deux Salvatore. Ils voulaient prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Tyler n'était pas avec Caroline ?

- Il a sûrement dû avoir peur de se montrer ! Dit-il avec un sourire malveillant. Il a bien fait pour ses entrailles. Ton bain est prêt, trésor.

L'étoile se releva en observant l'eau chaude, dirigeant ses bras dans son dos pour y trouver la fermeture de sa robe.

- Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

L'Hybride avança jusque derrière elle, ouvrant son vêtement avant de détourner le regard du corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le remarqua en tournant la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils devant sa réaction.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu dois encore te reposer, il est donc préférable que je ne te vois pas nu pour le moment.

- Tu devrais sortir, dans ce cas, confirma-t-elle.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non, sa va aller. Merci.

L'originel lui fit un clin d'œil, puis sortit de la salle d'eau en fermant la porte derrière lui. Céleste laissa glisser sa robe jusqu'au sol la seconde suivante, et enleva ses sous-vêtements avant de passer un pied dans la baignoire, puis le second, et s'allongea dans un gémissement de bien-être.

- Oh… Vive les ballons d'eau chaude…

- J'ai entendu ! Lança Klaus dans la pièce d'à côté.

- J'ai des courbatures, je ne le fais pas exprès ! Râla-t-elle. Et puis tu pourras toujours me servir de bouillotte après.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse à la question, la taquina-t-il.

- Eh ! J'ai passé treize ans dans un cercueil, alors je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toutes sources de chaleur !

- Trésor, je plaisante ! _Sept_ ans serait plus exacts.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne dormais plus dans le lit car tu y reposais, avoua l'Hybride. Et Elijah a finit par me convaincre de te laisser reposer au bout de sept ans…

A vrai dire, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi ces treize dernières années. L'Hybride avait passé ses nuits saoul d'alcool ou de sang, dans les bois, dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'indices ou à quelques mètres de son lit, mais n'avait jamais fait de nuit complète. Les moments qu'il passait auprès d'elle, il la regardait dormir, il la contemplait. Les moments qu'il passait loin d'elle, il recherchait Silas, il faisait couler le sang. Son attitude avait désespéré sa fratrie, et Elijah avait fait son possible pour qu'il ne s'abandonne pas. Mais Klaus ne parlerait pas de l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé à Céleste. Son étoile avait déjà assez souffert de son côté.

- Et c'est avec plaisir que je te servirai de source de chaleur… Continua-t-il en changeant de sujet.

L'étoile ricana, avant de plonger complètement sous l'eau. Ses cheveux tournoyèrent autour de son visage, alors que l'éclat rouge de ses yeux ressortait aussi clairement qu'à l'air libre. Des bulles remontèrent au rythme de ses expirations, éclatant en arrivant à la surface. Après quelques secondes sous l'eau, Céleste retourna à la surface en passant ses mains sur son visage et en reprenant son souffle. Ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu. Elle ne ressentait pratiquement plus aucune douleur au fil des minutes. _Rien de mieux qu'un bon bain…_ Songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux. L'eau chaude fumait à travers la pièce, donnant une impression de spa, le grand miroir se troublant progressivement. Il avait changé, ce n'était plus le même que les années auparavant.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus les lettres au-dessus de la tête du lit, lança l'étoile. Les lettres_ d'amour_ que tu conservais ! Je me souviens en avoir déjà lu quelques unes.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, puisque je t'ai toi.

- Toujours aussi charmeur, hein ? Sourit-elle avec amusement.

- Je n'ai pas changé, mon cœur. Je n'ai fait que t'attendre, rien de plus.

Céleste esquissa un grand sourire.

- Et tu as changé le miroir ? Et le lavabo ?

- J'ai eu… un petit accident.

- Au point de devoir les changer ?! Tu étais ivre ?

- D'une certaine façon, peut-être… Souffla l'originel.

_Ivre de douleur…_ Songea-t-il dans l'autre pièce. L'étoile leva les sourcils, peu convaincue de cette histoire de _petit accident_.

- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-elle en sortant de la baignoire.

L'eau avait eu le temps de goutter en plusieurs petits splash dans la baignoire et sur le sol, avant que Céleste n'ait attrapé une serviette. Elle se sécha rapidement et se l'enroula autour du corps, juste avant de remarquer la présence d'un débardeur blanc et d'un bas de pyjama. Klaus avait dû prévoir qu'elle veuille se prendre un bain, préparant ainsi ses vêtements pour la nuit. La jeune femme s'habilla rapidement avant de se brosser les cheveux avec ses doigts, n'ayant pas d'affaire à elle dans les appartements de l'Hybride. Lorsqu'elle passa enfin la porte de la salle-de-bain, elle remarqua Klaus assis sur le canapé où il avait dormi, un verre d'alcool à la main.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant son verre d'un mouvement de tête.

- Non, merci.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non plus, lança-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de lui. Ce que je veux c'est savoir tout ce qui c'est passé pendant mon… absence.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Par quoi commencer… Nous sommes toujours à Mystic Falls avec ma fratrie. Kol et Finn sont revenus à la vie grâce à la sorcière Bennett, tout comme Sage au passage. Alaric Saltzman est sorti du coma et est redevenu… normal, si on peut appeler ça comme ça ! Je n'ai tué personne, du moins pas dans cette ville. J'ai voyagé à la recherche de Silas. Il a complètement disparu de la surface de la terre… Ton amie sorcière, qui vit en France, s'est mariée après avoir accouché et emménagé chez son petit-copain. Ta consœur est quant à elle toujours dans ta demeure et téléphone pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Elijah est le seul à lui répondre, étant donné que nous n'étions pas tous… très _sociable_ ces dernières années. Elle continue de s'occuper de Nyx, quant à Luna elle est toujours restée auprès de toi pour te protéger. Elle n'a jamais voulu quitté la pièce où tu reposais.

- Oh… Que de péripéties ! Sourit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la louve qui se trouvait près de la porte de la chambre.

Elle croisa les yeux vifs de l'animal, et y descella une lueur dans leurs pupilles qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Hera, fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée, en repensant à la féline sauvage qui était restée en France.

- Elle…

- Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- De vieillesse. » Céleste ne bougea pas d'un cil. Son visage paraissait neutre, mais son regard exprimé la douleur, regard que l'originel croisa avec peine pour son étoile. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de la rapprocher de lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre, pendant plusieurs heures, attendant que le soleil daigne se montrer pour sortir de la chambre de l'originel. L'étoile avait besoin de reprendre sa vie en main…

* * *

Alors...

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

Du réveil de Céleste ? De l'intervention de Klaus ?

Le nombre d'année qu'elle a passé morte vous a-t-il surpris ou choqué ?

Merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine ;)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Be Normal

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

**MlleKlaroline** : Merci ! :D C'est vrai qu'elle a énormément souffert... Pour le passage où elle est passée par la fenêtre, on peut dire que son côté désorienté mêlé à son instinct, qui la poussait à aller rapidement dans les bois, ont fait qu'elle est passé par la fenêtre comme si elle prenait un raccourci. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait mieux fait de passer par la porte XD Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les retrouvailles et que tu ais ressenti le désespoir de Klaus ! Pour Kol, je ne peux pas écrire une fic où il est mort, j'adore ce personnage ! Pour Aléa, Céleste va se poser la même question ^^ Et Sarah ne va pas tarder :P

**Merlin is not a dude** : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Pour répondre à tes questions : Les tomes 1 et 2 suivent à peu près TVD, ce n'est qu'à partir du tome 3 que ma fic prend la direction de The Originals (avec pleins de modifications comparé à la série, étant donné que j'ai déjà finit d'écrire le tome 3 depuis quelques mois alors que la série ne comptait à ce moment là que quelques épisodes), donc pour le moment la Nouvelle-Orléans est encore gouvernée par Marcel et les originels n'y sont pas retournés. Pour Lena, oui vous la verrez ;)

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci ! :) Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours ma fic :D Et oui, comme tu dis, il s'en est passé des choses en son absence ^^ Tu reverras Kol _très_ bientôt, mais Finn dans un peu plus de temps.

**Immortelle** : Merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis contente que tu ais ressenti sa douleur ! Voici la suite :)

**Megane** : Merci pour ta review ! Un loup vit plus longtemps qu'un chat sauvage, et actuellement Luna a dans les environs de 17 ans (elle a bien prit de l'âge en 13 ans mdr ^^). C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux comme réveil :P Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé les retrouvailles :D

Merci beaucoup à tous, également aux favoris et aux followers ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Be Normal…**

Céleste sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, alors que Klaus l'attendait assit sur son lit. Il devait être dans les environs de dix heures du matin. « Tu te sens comment ? Lui demanda l'originel.

- Si tu tentes de m'empêcher de sortir, tu te fours le doigt dans l'œil !

- Non, trésor. Loin de moi une telle idée ! Se défendit-il.

- Oué ! C'est ça ! Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

- Je peux toujours espérer.

- Et bien espères dans tes rêves, l'Hybride !

Le jeune homme sourit d'amusement, se rendant compte que même ses protestations lui avaient manqué. Il se leva du lit et s'avança vers elle, puis l'entoura de ses bras avec naturel.

- Interdiction de partir du manoir ou d'aller plus loin que le porche. Mm ?

- Oui ! On peut sortir, maintenant ?

- On peut sortir.

- Enfin… Soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Depuis que la jolie brune s'était réveillée vers cinq heures du matin, elle ne s'était pas rendormie et n'avait attendu que de sortir de la chambre pour pouvoir se changer les idées. Mais Klaus la devança. Il se positionna entre elle et sa semi-liberté.

- Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec agacement.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

Céleste fronça les sourcils, peu certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir. Mais elle comprit rapidement en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle avec une lenteur exagérée. L'originel plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, puis l'embrassa avec douceur et sensualité. L'étoile en avait _presque_ oublié le fait de se trouver encore enfermé dans sa chambre, ainsi que ses quelques courbatures restantes. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et débuta un ballet intense pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de s'écarter délicatement de ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Après ça je veux bien le croire…

- Tu veux toujours sortir ? Lui susurra-t-il d'un ton séducteur à l'oreille.

- Un véritable manipulateur ! Oui, je veux toujours sortir ! Protesta-t-elle en le repoussant avec ses deux mains.

- J'aurai au moins essayé ! Fit l'originel en ouvrant finalement la porte. Les dames d'abord.

- Merci ! Sourit-elle en sortant, avec un air narquois sur le visage.

Luna passa néanmoins avant elle, manquant par ailleurs de la bousculer de plein fouet avant de disparaitre.

- Eh ! Doucement la furie ! Râla-t-elle en la regardant partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'étoile du feu à peur de se casser un ongle ? La taquina Klaus en souriant et fronçant les sourcils.

Céleste tourna un regard noir vers lui, alors qu'un grondement sourd s'échappait de sa gorge.

- L'étoile du feu pourrait te faire cramer la jambe dans l'instant étant donné qu'elle est déjà assez énervée d'avoir passé treize ans dans un cercueil, grogna-t-elle.

- Sept ans, mon cœur. Et puis je te taquine ! Rien de bien méchant.

- Peut-être, mais n'en rajoutes pas !

- Loin de moi cette idée, trésor. Tu viens ?

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air mauvais, alors que lui ne cachait même pas un temps soit peu son sourire moqueur. Ils continuèrent néanmoins leur chemin, se dirigeant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, pour finalement arriver dans la cuisine.

- Tu as faim ? Lui demanda l'Hybride en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

- Je vais bien trouver quelque chose, dit-elle en ouvrant un placard.

L'étoile se prit des pains au chocolat, et Klaus une poche de sang. Une mort subite ayant atteint chaque serviteur du manoir Mikaelson, Elijah avait préféré arrêté d'employer les humains, puisqu'ils ne survivaient au grand maximum que trois jours. D'où la poche de sang et non la veine pour le petit déjeuner de l'Hybride. Tout deux s'installèrent à l'ilot de la cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre. Céleste mangea tout en regardant l'extérieur par la fenêtre la plus proche, écoutant les oiseaux piailler et les arbres remuer sous une légère brise. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée attisa sa curiosité, lui faisant remarquer au passage que l'originel ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux en sirotant son verre de sang.

- On est rentrées ! Lança une voix féminine que l'étoile ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se releva de sa chaise et sorti de la cuisine d'une vive démarche sous l'œil amusé de Klaus. Deux silhouettes la regardèrent avec un sourire en l'apercevant arrivé vers elles.

- Enfin ! Souffla Sarah en l'enlaçant.

- Hey ! Sourit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte avant de se reculer. Bekah ! Comment sa va, l'originelle ?

- Pas trop mal, mieux que toi je suppose ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai jamais été du genre à faire des accolades, plaisanta-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je peux toujours t'y forcer, ricana l'étoile en la prenant dans ses bras quelques secondes. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué !

- Tu étais morte, pour toi ce n'était rien qu'une sieste, non ? Remarqua Rebekah en lançant un regard étonné à la sorcière.

- Pas exactement, non…

- Je vous invite à boire un verre, tu nous raconteras tout ça en même temps !

- Je ne peux pas sortir, désolée.

- Quoi ?! Et je pourrai savoir pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai promis à Nik que je ne sortirai pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin que le porche.

- Il n'est pas sérieux, là ? Il va me bousiller nos retrouvailles alors que je peux très bien te défendre !

- Eh ! Je sais me défendre toute seule, d'accord ?!

- Allons dans le salon ! Au pire on pourra toujours fermer les portes, suggéra Sarah.

- Bonne idée, sorcière ! Vous voulez boire quoi ? Demanda la blonde en se dirigeant vers la pièce.

- De l'eau !

- Pareille ! Acquiesça Céleste alors qu'elles la suivaient.

- Hein ? Sûrement pas ! Vous n'allez quant même pas me laisser boire toute seule ?!

- Je préfère garder ma lucidité ! Justifia l'humaine.

- Et moi j'évite pour le moment.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle… » Souffla-t-elle, s'approchant du bar pour se servir un verre de scotch.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les trois femmes riaient sur le canapé, lucides mais comme saoules. Rebekah se trouvait à demi-allonger à un bout du canapé, Céleste à l'autre, et Sarah était assise sur un fauteuil. « Il va bien falloir qu'elle choisisse un jour, ce n'est pas possible !

- Un coup Damon, un coup Stefan, un coup Damon, un coup Stefan… Répétait Sarah en penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

- Sa va finir par me donner le tournis… Soupira Rebekah en buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'alcool.

- Donnes-moi ça ! Lança l'étoile en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains. Tu as assez bu et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois saoul pour me parler de ta relation avec _Matt Donovan_…

- Il n'y a rien à dire… Balbutia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir ! Chantonna-t-elle. Vous en êtes où ? J'ai souvenir que vous étiez ensemble au bal de promo…

- Tu as une affreuse bonne mémoire ! Fit l'originelle avec sarcasme.

- Je vais le prendre pour un compliment, ricana la brune immortelle.

- Eh bien… Il a finit par accepter de me connaître, nous avons voyagé ensemble et sommes allés en Europe, je lui ai fait visiter plusieurs grandes villes… Et maintenant on est ce qu'on pourrait appeler : un couple.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! Tu le mérites.

- Merci… Je pense que nous partons vers une _relation_ _durable_.

- Tant mieux, car je n'ose pas imaginé ce que tu lui feras s'il te brise le cœur… Se moqua-t-elle.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas aussi vicieuse ! Et toi avec mon frère ?

- Ma relation avec Klaus ne te concerne pas, seulement lui et moi ! Gronda-t-elle.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne le fuiras pas.

- Jamais je ne le fuirai ! Je ne le pourrai pas et je ne le voudrai pas, affirma-t-elle avec détermination.

- Alors tant mieux ! Parce que j'aurai été désolée de devoir te tuer.

- Tu n'aurais pas réussi.

- Tu paries ?

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie de mourir une fois de plus pour l'instant. Une autre fois ?

- Je m'en souviendrai !

- Vous êtes vraiment étrange, vous, les immortels… Marmonna la sorcière. Vous vous amusez à vous entretuer ?!

- C'est juste un pari, rien de plus ! Lâche-toi un peu, la sorcière ! S'exclama Rebekah.

- Je préfère éviter et garder ma petite vie d'humaine avec mes pouvoirs de sorcière.

- Tu es d'un ennui…

- Alors j'en suis ravie ! Je vous laisse, je dois m'entrainer sur quelques sorts et je rentre chez moi.

- Tu n'habites plus ici ? S'étonna l'étoile.

- Kol Mikaelson est quelqu'un de très… particulier. J'ai préféré déménager et Klaus m'a trouvé un petit appart' en ville. On se reverra peut-être demain !

- D'accord. Alors à demain !

- Salut ! Lança-t-elle en se relevant de son fauteuil pour ensuite disparaitre derrière une des portes du salon.

Céleste l'avait observé partir, remarquant l'aplomb de la sorcière qui avait augmenté au fil des ans.

- Elle a changé. Et toi aussi.

- Moi ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu es plus… heureuse. Je pense que d'être avec Matt te fait du bien et te fait avoir plus d'assurance. Tu es plus forte mentalement.

- Merci. Tu es la seule à me dire des choses de ce genre, mis à part Matt bien sûr… Sourit la blonde.

- Je m'en doute ! Ricana-t-elle en pensant aux frères Mikaelson. Tu dois le revoir bientôt ?

- Demain. Aujourd'hui il est avec le Scooby-gang. Une véritable garde partagée… Soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

- Comment prennent-ils votre relation ?

- Pas très bien. Mais je me fiche totalement de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire là-dessus ni sur quoique ce soit !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

L'originelle lui sourit avant de reprendre une attitude sérieuse.

- Tout à l'heure… Nous n'avons pas parlé de ta mort. Que voulais-tu dire ?

- Je… Je ressentais un peu le temps. Je savais lorsque les gens m'entouraient, et j'entendais parfois des murmures… Tous de Klaus. Il devait sans doute me parler à haute voix.

- Tu n'entendais pas lorsque nous parlions ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je me souviens surtout de Klaus. Je l'entendais me parler, comme si j'étais toujours là… Et intérieurement je pleurai. J'aurai voulu lui dire à quel point… je l'aime et pense à lui. Tout cela doit te sembler stupide…

- Non ! Je suis contente que tu me le dises.

- Si tu le dis… Dis-moi, quelle heure est-il ?

- Une seconde, fit-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche. L'heure de déjeuner ! Kol et Elijah ne devraient pas tarder.

- Finn ne vit pas avec vous ?

- Non, il habite à trois heures d'ici avec _Sage_, pesta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille.

- Je ne l'ai pas rencontré, mais après ce que j'ai entendu sur elle, elle n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment très méchante.

- Chacun son avis, mais je défends le mien !

Céleste riait alors que la blonde se relevait du canapé, puis elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son portable blanc.

- C'est quel Iphone, celui-là ?

- Le sept. Ou le huit… Oui, c'est le huit.

- Il y a treize ans il s'agissait du cinq…

- Ils ont sorti de nouvelles tablettes et aussi quelques ordinateurs. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu ais un nouveau portable, le tien va passer pour une antiquité maintenant !

- Merci, Rebekah. J'apprécie ta remarque ! Fit-elle avec sarcasme.

L'originelle lui souffla un « de rien » moqueur, tandis que Céleste préférait observer son doigt. La bague y était toujours, plus belle que la dernière fois qu'elle avait porté son regard sur le petit objet.

- Bon, alors ! Tu viens ?

- Pour aller où ? Lui demanda l'étoile en se relevant à son tour du canapé.

- Voir si la table est prête. Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Rebekah alors qu'elles partirent vers l'entrée.

- Choix de mot plutôt original pour une immortelle !

Les deux jeunes femmes ricanèrent ensemble, puis s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall en entendant des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur Elijah et Kol, qui sourirent en apercevant la jolie brune.

- Céleste, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous avez meilleure mine que lorsque nous vous avions retrouvé cette nuit dans les bois. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien mieux, merci Elijah. Alors vous êtes la personne que j'ai entendue lorsque Klaus m'a trouvé dans les bois ?

- Non. J'ai rejoins Niklaus un peu plus tard, vous étiez alors inconsciente.

- Alors… Qui était-ce ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ma chère. Peut-être devriez-vous en parler avec mon frère, ce n'est pas anodin.

- Peut-être, oui… Je lui en parlerai un peu plus tard, vous avez sûrement raison.

- Bien. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais voir si le repas est prêt.

- Fais-le nous savoir, dans ce cas ! Lança Rebekah avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la cuisine.

- Ma pauvre sœur, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une humaine ! Lança le plus jeune frère.

- Fermes-là, Kol. Tu n'es pas revenu à la vie pour que je supporte ton sarcasme !

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je tiens à te remercier, Céleste. Nik m'a dit que tu en avais eu l'idée au milieu d'une de nos conversations où il me menaçait, donc merci.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Et… aurais-tu rencontré une personne qui aurait dit me connaître ? Une blonde, des yeux verts et marron…

- Non, navré !

- Oh… Merci quant même.

Céleste détourna le regard, évitant ceux curieux de Kol et Rebekah. Lorsque Klaus entra dans l'entrée, l'étoile songea qu'il venait la sauver d'un tas de questions interminables ! Connaissant Rebekah, la blonde ne l'aurait pas lâché. Seule Sarah connaissait le nom de son amie disparue, Aléa. L'originelle n'en connaissait que vaguement l'histoire, tout comme Elijah, et le frère cadet n'en avait pas la moindre connaissance.

- Tout va bien, ici ? Demanda l'Hybride en s'avançant vers eux.

- Mon frère ! Ta jolie créature nous racontait qu'elle connaissait une fille blonde aux yeux marron et vert et me demandait si je l'avais vu de l'autre-côté.

- Je pense que si elle ne veut pas en parler, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Si vous voulez bien nous excuser… Lança-t-il en tendant son bras à la jeune femme.

Céleste lui prit avec gratitude, se laissant guider à travers pièces et couloirs, pour finalement arriver dans une salle où se trouvaient une table et quelques bougies. Un feu de cheminée crépitait dans une douce ambiance, alors que le soleil inondé la pièce.

- Je préfère y aller tranquillement avec les retrouvailles. Connaissant ma fratrie et leur manière… Soupira-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est vraiment prévenant de ta part, merci. Et… Rebekah et Kol ne m'auraient pas lâché… Ta sœur est quelqu'un de déterminée, et je doute que ce ne soit pas le cas de ton frère.

- C'est de famille !

L'étoile sourit alors que l'originel lui tira une chaise. Elle s'installa et il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Si tu continues de sourire, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes manger en tête à tête avec moi… Souffla-t-il d'un ton taquin.

- Et si tu continues de vouloir manger en tête à tête avec moi, je vais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi ! Contra-t-elle avec un sourire et un air malicieux.

- Toucher ! Sourit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

La jolie brune haussa les sourcils d'un air vainqueur, puis ricana la seconde suivante. Le repas arriva peu après, apportant avec lui une délicate odeur de plats faits maison. L'étoile en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche… Non pas que manger au lit comme hier ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là ! Mais le fait de se réveiller à plus de cinq heures du matin avait tendance à la frustrer davantage que ses treize ans de mort surnaturel. C'était donc avec appétit mais retenu que Céleste mangea le repas.

- Klaus… Hésita-t-elle après qu'ils aient fini leurs assiettes. Elijah m'a conseillé de te le dire…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda l'Hybride en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sérieux.

- Cette nuit, dans les bois, ton frère t'a rejoins alors que tu m'avais déjà trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, mon cœur. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Il y avait quelqu'un. Je veux dire… Avant que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience lorsque j'étais dans tes bras, j'ai senti quelqu'un.

- Il n'y avait personne dans la clairière. Nous n'étions que tout les deux, trésor.

- J'ai senti quelqu'un, je ne l'ai pas imaginé !

- Très bien. Dans ce cas j'irai dans la forêt cet après-midi, voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose qui pourrait nous donner l'identité de cette présence.

- Tu crois que c'était lui ? Il serait sorti de l'ombre après tout ce temps pour me regarder souffrir ?

- Pour être honnête je n'en sais rien… Il ne serait pas assez stupide pour venir nous espionner lui-même, sachant que nous sommes cinq originels à vivre dans les parages.

- J'espère que tu as raison… » Soupira-t-elle, en faisant divaguer son regard vers les différents coins de la pièce avec nervosité. Klaus ne la quittait pas du regard, peiné par la douleur qui émanait encore d'elle.

Mais s'il ne s'agissait pas de Silas… Alors qui était-ce ?

* * *

Alors...

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Du Kleste ? Du passage Céleste/Sarah/Rebekah ? Du moment avec Kol ? Elijah ?

Triste qu'Aléa ne soit pas revenue ?

Qui pensez-vous que Céleste ait senti ? Une idée ?

Merci et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Anger and Petrova

Bonsoir !

Voilà le troisième chapitre (un peu court, je l'avoue) dont le titre, **Anger and Petrova**, aurait pu vous mettre sur la piste de l'identité de la présence qui se trouvait dans les bois ^^

Apparemment beaucoup ont pensé à Aléa, mais navrée de vous le dire, je n'ai pas menti (et non !), Aléa est malheureusement toujours de l'Autre côté... Mais je précise que je n'en ai pas fini avec elle et qu'elle sera toujours là pour veiller sur Céleste ;) Attendez-vous à la revoir !

**Immortelle42** : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fais super plaisir :D Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les retrouvailles :) Pour les retrouvailles torrides, tu comprendras que Céleste a énormément souffert à son réveil et qu'elle n'est pas encore au meilleure de sa forme ^^ Mais j'espère que le premier lemon de ce tome 2, qui aura lieu dans quelques chapitres, te plaira ;) Maintenant, je te laisse découvrir l'identité de la présence dans les bois...

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci ! :D Elena m'agace aussi parfois. Comme toi, je trouve énervant qu'elle ne se décide pas ! Contente que tu ais aimé leur moment entre fille :) Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, ce n'est pas Aléa... Le titre te donne-t-il une idée ? ;)

**MlleKlaroline** : Encore merci pour ta review ! Eh bien après les chapitres tristes et ceux où Céleste à le moral, tu auras droit aux chapitres "disputes" ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes les moments Kleste :D Sarah n'aime pas Kol, ça je peux te le dire, mais je ne dirai pas plus ! J'aime aussi le Stebekah, mais parfois je suis un peu plus Mabekah, enfin ça dépend mdr ^^ Ca va être dure, vu qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de scène où on les voit tout les deux... Je suis contente que tu apprécies Kol ! ;D Je te laisse deviner et découvrir l'identité de la personne qui était dans les bois ;)

Merci à vous tous ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Anger and Petrova…**

Céleste se déhanchait dans sa chambre, écoutant de la musique depuis déjà plus d'une heure sous les yeux épuisés de la louve au pelage gris foncé. La chanson actuelle se nommait « Things We Lost In The Fire » de Bastille, qu'elle venait juste de découvrir et commençait déjà à apprécier. Sa chambre était restée intacte, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. L'étoile retrouvait sa joie de vivre sous l'air de cette chanson. Et elle en avait besoin…

Un bruit de chute venant du rez-de-chaussée la fit néanmoins sortir de sa transe. Sans plus attendre, la jolie brune sorti de la pièce en faisant signe à Luna d'y rester sans fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle traversa le couloir et arriva dans le hall en moins de trois secondes, remarquant avec curiosité la nouvelle venue. L'étoile ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré personnellement, mais avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs à son sujet. « Curieuse surprise ! Lança-t-elle en rejoignant Klaus qui se trouvait entre l'invité et la porte d'entrée. Katherine, je me trompe ?

- J'ai trouvé ça dans les bois ! Lança l'originel avec mépris.

La Petrova se releva après avoir été projeté au sol par l'Hybride, époussetant son pantalon avant de croiser les bras.

- La délicatesse n'est toujours pas ton fort, on dirait ? Fit-elle à l'originel.

- Pas avec ceux qui ne le méritent pas, non. Je doute que tu viennes jusqu'à moi pour que je t'achève alors que cela fait plusieurs siècles que tu cours, Katerina. Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un air menaçant.

- Je… Je viens passer un marché avec toi. Je veux négocier.

- Négocier ? Toi ? Ricana-t-il d'un air sinistre.

La vampire déglutit difficilement, serrant la mâchoire devant un Klaus moqueur et faussement pensif. Il s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, un air froid, mauvais et sérieux sur le visage.

- Tu as atteint un stade où la négociation n'existe pas, Katerina. Tu ne mérites pas une seule seconde de mon temps. D'ailleurs, venir ici ne te ressembles pas…

- Ma nouvelle résolution pour cette année ! Plus sérieusement, ce que je sais devrait t'intéresser.

- Tiens donc ? Fit-il en scrutant son visage. Et que veux-tu ?

- Je demande ma liberté en échange d'une information qui pourrait t'intéresser, annonça-t-elle sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Klaus la regarda quelques instants, puis attrapa sa gorge d'une seule main en serrant sa poigne.

- S'il te plaît… Klaus… Articula-t-elle.

L'Hybride ne tint pas compte de sa souffrance, et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il la relâcha au bout de plusieurs secondes, reculant jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau aux côtés de Céleste, alors que la vampire reprenait lentement sa respiration une main sur sa gorge douloureuse.

- Tu ne mens pas. Reste à savoir si cette information me sera vraiment utile. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais Silas ?

L'expression du visage de l'originel changea radicalement, devenant de plus en plus sérieux face au nom prononcé.

- Que sais-tu ?

- Rends-moi ma liberté et je te dirai ce que je sais.

- Katherine, Katherine, Katherine… Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment conseiller de me défier.

- Pourquoi étais-tu dans les bois, cette nuit ? Demanda Céleste à la Petrova, alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse depuis son arrivée. Je reconnais ton odeur…

- Je restais dans les parages en attendant le moment où je pourrai venir négocier, et j'ai entendu des cris, donc je suis allée voir.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Pourquoi es-tu resté à me regarder souffrir ?

- Je voulais savoir si ce qu'on racontait été vrai. Et j'ai eu ma réponse. Klaus s'est effectivement épris de quelqu'un.

- Et pourquoi as-tu attendu ? Le _moment opportun_ est assez bancal comme excuse.

- Et pourtant, il s'agit de la véri…

La venue d'Elijah dans le salon la coupa dans sa réponse. Katherine observait le nouveau venu avec la bouche entre-ouverture par la surprise, alors que lui s'arrêta en l'apercevant.

- Katerina… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je…

- Elle est venue passer un marché, mon frère. Mais ce qu'elle me demande n'est pas concevable, répondit l'Hybride à la place du double. Où est-il ?

- D'abord rends-moi ma liberté, ensuite tu obtiendras ton information.

Pris d'un excès de colère, Klaus avança à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la vampire et planta sa main dans son ventre pour y trouver son cœur. Il resserra ses doigts autour de l'organe, faisant suffoquer et crisper de douleur la Petrova.

- Tu n'as jamais été en position de me demander quoique ce soit, Katherine… Gronda-t-il avec froideur.

Il resserrait de plus en plus son emprise, aveuglé par la vengeance, mais sorti de ses pensées en sentant une main sur son épaule.

- Mon frère, s'il te plaît… Accepte sa proposition.

Klaus tourna son regard vers l'aîné des originels, les yeux écarquillés.

- Elijah… Tu ne t'es tout de même pas entiché d'elle ? Demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

- Niklaus, lâches-la.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Hein ? Qu'as-tu fais pour moi ? Tu es resté avec moi durant des siècles entiers uniquement parce que je gardai notre famille dans des cercueils. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ne sois pas encore partie.

- _Pour toujours et à jamais_. Ces quelques mots te disent-ils quelque chose ? Oui je suis resté avec toi car tu gardais notre famille piégé, mais aussi parce que tu es mon frère, Niklaus. Et que tu as besoin de ta famille.

- Et elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour moi qui mériterait mon indulgence ?!

- Laisse-lui la vie sauve, mon frère…

- Elle sait où est Silas, c'est une raison suffisante pour la laisser en vie, fit remarquer Céleste après avoir écouté leur conversation.

Elijah lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

- Cette affaire ne te concerne pas, trésor. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus, énonça l'Hybride.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Si elle sait quelque chose, donnes-lui ce qu'elle souhaite pour que nous puissions enfin avoir cette information ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, chérie, j'ai tout les droits. Si elle ne me donne pas cette information maintenant, elle mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Point final. Alors, Katerina… Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

- J… J'arrive pas à… à resp… Essayait-elle d'articuler alors que Klaus maintenait toujours son cœur dans sa main.

Il finit par la lâcher, la laissant tomber lourdement au sol avant de reculer d'un pas. Céleste, quant à elle, sorti du hall d'entrée en direction de sa chambre d'une marche pour le moins contrariée.

- Parles.

- Il est sur l'île où… ils l'ont trouvé, lui et le remède. Du moins il y sera à une date précise que je garde pour moi en gage d'assurance.

- Nova Scottia selon mes souvenirs… Fit-il en pleine réflexion. Pars avant que je ne change d'avis, je te rappellerai par l'intermédiaire de mon cher frère pour les détails. Et considère que je réfléchirai à ta requête. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je n'aime pas les fuyardes.

La Petrova ne se fit pas prier et s'échappa du manoir à vitesse vampirique, laissant seuls les deux frères.

- Niklaus…

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Tu m'as compris ?! Le coupa-t-il en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

Le vampire ne riposta pas, et se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête. Klaus partit à l'étage la seconde suivante, rejoignant la chambre de sa belle en essayant de se calmer. En ouvrant la porte de la pièce, l'Hybride fronça les sourcils en apercevant la scène qui se dérouler.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je prends des affaires de rechange. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Tu sorts ?!

- Oui ! Silas n'est sûrement pas ici, alors j'en ai tout les droits ! Et ne t'avises pas de m'ordonner de rester parce que je ne t'écouterai sûrement pas… Grogna-t-elle en marchant vers la porte.

Elle le heurta au passage, accompagnée de la louve grise qui trottinait derrière elle. Klaus soupira en serrant la mâchoire, puis la suivit avec frustration à travers les couloirs.

- Céleste, cette histoire ne te regardait pas ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers.

- Je vis ici, non ? Donc ça me regarde !

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans les bois ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, Luna m'accompagne !

- Tu attends quoi ? Que je m'excuse ?! Et bien je ne le ferai pas pour un sujet qui date de plus de cinq cents ans !

- Je me fiche de tes excuses inexistantes ! Râla-t-elle en sortant à l'extérieur de la demeure. Fais ce qui te chante ! Après tout, cela ne me regarde pas. » Cracha la jeune femme avant de partir vers la forêt à vitesse étoile. Luna la suivit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, tandis que l'originel rentra énervé au manoir en claquant la porte. Un des quelques derniers humains encore en vie croisa son chemin et en fit les frais…

Céleste observait le lac en contrebas de ses yeux ambrés, scrutant l'endroit où la mort lui avait été donnée. Le vent ébouriffait sa fourrure noire depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'elle était restée immobile pendant tout ce temps, les yeux rivés vers les rochers. Luna était assise à côté d'elle, attendant patiemment et sans broncher la femelle Alpha. Et l'étoile l'en remercia. Elle n'avait pas besoin de bruit, mais de silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la louve noire finit par se détourner du lieu, puis avança vers l'arbre le plus proche. D'un puissant coup de croc, l'étoile arracha une branche aussi facilement qu'une brindille d'herbe, la brisant en plusieurs éclats entre ses mâchoires. Un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge, preuve de sa colère.

Parallèlement à cela, Klaus se trouvait toujours au manoir. Un verre de bourbon à la main, le regard rivé vers la cheminée, l'originel but une gorgée de son alcool alors qu'un hybride emportait sous ses ordres un cadavre asséché. Kol l'observait depuis un fauteuil, un sourire narquois et moqueur sur le visage. « La première dispute conjugale. Fais attention, Nik ! Tu vas finir comme les humains si tu continus à te ramollir comme ça !

- Fermes-là si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à nouveau dans ton cercueil, Kol… Gronda-t-il, toujours immobile.

- Des menaces et encore des menaces… Tu n'en as pas assez, à force ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

- C'est grâce à Céleste que je suis revenu à la vie, je lui suis donc redevable.

- Redevable ? Toi ? Ricana-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux. Et depuis quant payes-tu tes dettes, petit frère ?

- Depuis que je suis venu au monde, sauf que tu es trop occupé à me menacer pour le remarquer, grand frère ! Dit-il avec sarcasme en le regardant avec un air accusateur.

Klaus ne releva pas, préférant tourner à nouveau son regard vers le feu de cheminée. Peu après Rebekah vint les rejoindre, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce en remarquant le visage énervé de l'Hybride.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Dispute conjugale ! Sourit Kol avec moquerie. Notre cher Nik apprend les joies des relations de couple.

Klaus serra la mâchoire et se relevant brusquement du canapé, ne pouvant davantage supporter les sarcasmes et moqueries de son frère cadet. Il déposa son verre sur la table, avant d'avancer d'un pas vif en dehors de la pièce, heurtant Rebekah au passage.

- Eh ! Râla-t-elle.

- Nik ! Il faudrait que tu apprennes à rire ! » Lança Kol en ignorant la plainte de sa sœur.

La Mikaelson s'assit lourdement à la place que l'Hybride avait abandonnée, attrapant son verre d'alcool non terminé en soupirant de frustration. Pour elle, ses frères étaient toujours aussi immatures et gamins qu'il y a plus d'un millénaire.

La nuit tombait doucement, libérant des tâches sombres à travers le ciel à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres. La lune montait sur la voûte étoilée, tranchant l'obscurité par ses rayons pâles et clairs. Céleste l'observait avec calme depuis la cour du manoir, habillée de ses affaires de rechange, Luna à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle retardait en réalité son retour dans la demeure des originels. Sa dispute avec Klaus était toujours au premier plan dans sa conscience, et elle ne comptait pas lui reparler de si tôt. C'est donc finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure que l'étoile se décida à avancer vers l'entrée d'une démarche assurée, la tête haute. En rentrant dans le hall, la jolie brune s'arrêta pour écouter les sons qui l'entouraient. Tous se trouvaient dans leurs chambres respectives. Céleste continua donc son chemin, suivit de près par la louve, et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer. Elle avait sûrement loupé le dîner, mais c'était là la dernière de ses préoccupations. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, c'était dormir ! Ainsi, au bout de cinq minutes, l'étoile se retrouva prête et emmitouflée dans ses draps, observant le plafond. Le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement, et la seule pensée qu'elle eut avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves fut celle de Klaus. Inconsciemment, elle passa ses doigts sur sa bague d'or blanc embellie d'un rubis. Même si elle était encore énervée contre lui.

Un peu plus loin, un certain originel écoutait ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce depuis ses propres appartements. Klaus avait un autre verre d'alcool à la main, dont il buvait de temps à autre une gorgée, attendant patiemment que le silence se fasse dans cette aile du manoir. Tous s'endormirent petit à petit, sauf Kol, qui lui jouait à un jeu vidéo. Autrement, tous dormaient à point fermés. _Elle_ y comprit. Klaus finit par sortir de sa chambre, y laissant son verre pour partir dans _cette_ autre pièce.

Luna grogna légèrement à son entrée, mais finit par se rendormir de fatigue au bout de quelques secondes. Céleste dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, la lune éclairant partiellement son visage, illuminant ses cheveux noirs, la sublimant davantage par son éclat blanc. L'Hybride originel s'approcha du lit sans craindre de se faire mordre ou démasquer à cause de la louve, et s'installa au bord du matelas sans quitter son étoile des yeux. Avec délicatesse et douceur, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, puis sur sa nuque où sa marque se trouvait. Pour un humain, cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une marque de naissance. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais cela prouvait bien son espèce et son lien avec la lune. Bien qu'il était en colère, la très longue absence de l'étoile le rendait plus prévenant et protecteur avec elle. Comme il avait déjà songé il y a des années de cela, cette fille le rendrait dingue. Il la trouverait toujours unique…

* * *

Alors... Dites-moi tout !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?

De Katherine ? D'Elijah ? Du fait qu'il la défende ?

De la dispute entre Klaus et Céleste ?

Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Reunions

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**MlleKlaroline** : Encore merci ! J'aime aussi beaucoup le couple Elijah/Katherine, et comme toi j'ai été déçu qu'il n'y ait pas eu suite ! Les plus beaux couples, ceux qui tiennent la route, sont presque tous toujours séparés dans la série selon moi. J'espère que tu aimeras l'histoire avec Silas, qui ne se déroulera pas comme dans la série :)

Merci à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je ne mords pas ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Reunions…**

Céleste plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, retenant un bâillement. Luna n'était plus dans la chambre à son réveil, certainement sorti tôt dans la matinée, chose étrange car elle avait fermé la porte la veille. Et qui oserait l'approcher pour lui ouvrir une porte ? L'immortelle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, habillée d'une robe bleu nuit avec des talons assortis, prête pour le petit-déjeuner. Rebekah se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, l'air à moitié endormi et une tasse à la main. « Du sang dès le matin ? Lui demanda l'étoile en attrapant un des pains au chocolat qui se trouvaient sur l'îlot.

- Pourquoi ? Tu bois quoi toi, le matin ?

- Parfois du lait ou du café, répondit-elle avant de manger sa viennoiserie.

Au même moment, Klaus entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Il regarda la jeune femme avec hésitation en l'apercevant. Contrairement à lui, Céleste ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, et se contenta d'ajouter en direction de la blonde :

- Bekah ? Ca te dirait qu'on aille déjeuner toutes les deux au Mystic Grill ?

- Désolée, mais j'irai en ville avec Matt toute la journée, donc…

- Moi je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux ! Lança gaiement Kol en les rejoignant. Bonjour tout le monde !

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais à la seule condition que tu ne dévores personne en plein repas.

- Après je pourrai ?

- Avant ou après tu manges qui tu veux !

- Génial ! Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne là-bas ?

- Oui ça m'arrangerait, j'aimerai aller voir quelques connaissances ce matin, fit-elle en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

- A ta guise, jolie créature. A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas !

- A tout à l'heure ! » Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Céleste leva les yeux au ciel, puis croisa malencontreusement le regard de Klaus. Elle le détourna rapidement, son cœur serré dans la poitrine. Elle sortit du manoir sans un coup d'œil en arrière, de peur de ne pas résister à l'Hybride. C'est donc en silence qu'elle démarra le contact de la voiture et parti de la demeure.

Le manoir Salvatore n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi beau et authentique qu'il y a treize ans. Céleste se gara comme chez elle, souriant de satisfaction en sentant la présence de plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle sorti de sa voiture et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée, toquant trois fois et attendant que quelqu'un se décide à lui ouvrir. Ce fut Damon qui l'aperçut le premier, les yeux écarquillés face à son sourire. « Céleste…

- Salut Damon ! Fit-elle avant de lui cogner le visage avec puissance.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-il en se massant la joue, la lèvre ouverte.

- C'est pour m'avoir frappé il y a treize ans de ça. Je peux entrer ? Sourit-elle tout en passant la porte sans attendre de réponse.

- Jolie droite ! Lança une voix masculine qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Merci, Stefan ! T'as l'air en forme ! Je suis contente de te voir, affirma-t-elle en enlaçant le vampire.

- Moi aussi. Mais pas tout le monde ! Fit-il en pensant à Damon.

- Oh ! Peu importe. Les autres sont au salon ?

- Je t'accompagne. Damon ? Tu nous rejoins ? Se moqua-t-il avec sarcasme en regardant le visage offusqué de son frère.

- Dans une seconde ! Cracha-t-il alors que sa blessure dû au coup guérissait.

L'étoile se retenait de rire, et préféra donc suivre Stefan jusqu'à la pièce principale du manoir. La demeure, comme ses propriétaires, n'avaient en rien changé. Tout était resté comme avant. L'étoile et le vampire ne mirent que quelques secondes à atteindre le salon. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent à leur arrivée. Enfin peut-être que la vieillesse en avait rattrapé certain…

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle.

- Céleste ?! Tu… Tu es revenue ? S'esclaffa Elena.

- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir. Mais je dois dire que ce n'était pas le réveil le plus doux que j'ai eu ! Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu nous en diras tant ! Sourit Caroline. Tu nous as manqué !

- Pas à moi ! Dit Damon avec sarcasme.

- Il fallait bien que je me venge du coup que tu m'as mit à la figure, Salvatore ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne m'as pas manqué non plus.

- J'apprécie ton honnêteté ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois en se servant un verre.

- Bon, sinon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ici ?

- Euh… Pas grand-chose ! Silas a complètement disparu, il a eu ce qu'il voulait et personne ne sait où il se trouve, expliqua Bonnie. Pardon… Tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler…

- Je vais très bien ! Assura-t-elle avec une certaine dureté dans la voix.

Ses yeux étaient passés du bleu et rouge au vert amande, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Ils l'observaient avec une lueur d'inquiétude et de soupçon dans leur regard, sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas m'exprimer ainsi. Les derniers jours ont été pour le moins… éprouvant, si je puis dire !

- Oh… Y'en a une qui c'est disputé avec son originel ! Chantonna Damon sur son fauteuil.

Céleste tourna ses yeux colorés vers lui, alors que les autres ne la quittaient pas du regard. L'étoile pouvait agir impulsivement, ils l'avaient tous compris. Ce que Damon faisait n'était rien d'autre que de la pure provocation.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée te concerne.

- Oh… Pardon. J't'ai vexé ? T'avais qu'à pas me mettre ton poing dans la figure ! Pesta-t-il.

C'était la phrase de trop, et les autres ne pouvaient rien y faire. En une fraction de seconde, l'étoile avait attrapé le vampire à la gorge après l'avoir relever de son fauteuil, et le plaqua contre un mur, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, sous les regards inquiets des membres du groupe. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise et haineuse, dévoilant un peu de la colère qu'elle avait ressenti la veille.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes railleries et ton sarcasme, Damon, grogna-t-elle avec un calme glacial. Tu l'as sans doute remarqué ?

- Oui… En effet… Tenta-t-il de sourire en haussant les sourcils.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas tu comprends que je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur à jouer ?

- Tout à fait… Lâches-moi, maintenant…

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes, resserra légèrement sa prise sur sa gorge et se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Parfaitement…

- Bien ! Lança-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas après l'avoir relâché.

Le vampire plaça ses mains sur son cou, alors que les autres témoins la regardaient sans ciller. Caroline et Bonnie semblaient êtres les seules à se soucier vraiment de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la jolie brune, l'observant avec gêne et empathie. Toutes deux finirent par avancer vers elle, pour son plus grand étonnement, et l'emmenèrent dans une des nombreuses chambres à l'étage.

- Est-ce que sa va ? Hésita Caroline en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de la pièce.

- Ce serait plutôt à Damon que vous devriez poser cette question, fit-elle remarquer en s'installant à côté d'elle.

- Céleste… Commença Bonnie. On se doute bien que la cohabitation avec… Klaus doit être compliqué, et on ne peut pas dire que votre relation nous enchante. Mais tu peux tout nous dire !

- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Ce sont mes affaires et non les vôtres ! Fin de la discussion, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

- Très bien… Sinon, tu veux nous parler de ton… réveil ?

L'étoile la regarda dans les yeux.

- Avant de mourir on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été des plus aimables avec vous tous. Pourquoi vous intéresseriez-vous à moi si soudainement ?

- Amabilité ou pas, tu restes notre amie ! Clama Caroline. Même si il est vrai que les temps étaient durs…

- Eh bien… Merci ! Enfin je suppose.

- Alors, parles-nous !

- Dans ce cas… Soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez déjà, mais la guérison d'une étoile n'est pas la même que celle d'un vampire. Plus la blessure est grave, plus le temps de guérison est long.

- Dans ton cas, cela devait être très grave…

- C'est pourquoi à mon réveil j'ai hurlé comme jamais auparavant en sentant mes os craquer et se déplacer, après quoi je suis passée par une fenêtre pour continuer à agoniser dans les bois, alors que la nuit suivante j'ai recraché les morceaux d'os non soudés dans les toilettes, énuméra-t-elle d'une traite avec naturel.

- Oh… Souffla la Bennett.

- Je suis bien contente d'être un vampire… Soupira la blonde, les yeux écarquillés en direction du sol.

- Je suis comme ça, pour moi il n'y a rien de plus normal.

- Tant mieux que ça ne te fasse pas froid dans le dos, parce que moi je trouve ça vraiment glauque ! Assura Bonnie.

Céleste sourit avec moquerie, contente que ses mensonges au début de leurs relations n'aient affectés en rien l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec les deux filles. Un coup à la porte brisa leur ambiance, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une Elena penaude et peu sûre d'elle.

- Désolée… Je vous dérange ?

- Après ce que j'ai fais à ton frère, je ne pensais pas que tu veuilles me revoir de toi-même.

- Tu étais dans un état de colère, et je peux comprendre. J'avais pensé que tu me tuerais dès que tu m'aurais vu du coin de l'œil après ce qu'on à fait au frère de… Klaus.

- Eh bien il faut croire que non. Quelques années auparavant je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Mais les années sont passées et il ne s'agit pas d'une priorité pour le moment. Dis-toi tout de même qu'il va falloir faire attention à tes paroles. Je ne t'ai pas pardonnée.

Elena hocha la tête avec embarra, puis finit par avancer vers elles et s'assit à côté de Caroline.

- Puisque toute cette histoire est réglée, on pourrait se faire une petite soirée entre fille ?! S'exclama la blonde.

- Tu n'as pas changé ! Ricana l'étoile, aussitôt suivi des deux humaines.

- Je sais, je sais…

Elles rirent de plus belle durant plusieurs secondes, puis finirent par se calmer, la respiration haletante par les éclats de joie.

- On fait ça quand ? Interrogea Bonnie. Enfin si tout le monde est d'accord… Ajouta-t-elle en posant son regard sur Céleste.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment testé ce genre de soirée, donc pourquoi pas ! On verra ce que ça donne avec des bébés humains et un bébé vampire… Se moqua-t-elle.

- Eh ! S'exclama Caroline.

- Quant à nous, ça nous permettra de passer une soirée pour la première fois avec une vielle de mille ans ! Contra la sorcière.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! Répondit l'intéressée en levant les sourcils d'un air amusé. Demain soir ?

- Va pour demain soir ! Sourit la vampire.

- Moi c'est ok, affirma Elena.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Par contre, continua l'étoile. Comme je sais que vous avez pris connaissance de l'Atropa Belladonna, ma plante _préférée_, et que je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre pour ce qu'il s'agit de la confiance, j'inviterai une amie si vous n'en voyez pas d'objection.

- Par amie tu veux dire… Blonde ? Immortelle ? Hésita Caroline.

- Rebekah ne voudra jamais venir. Je ne parlais pas d'elle, mais d'une amie sorcière.

- Une sorcière ? Répéta Bonnie. Est-ce que je la connais ?

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup étant donné qu'elle travaille pour Klaus.

- Ah…

- Donc, ça ne dérange personne ?

- Euh… Bah, non. Enfin je suppose… Lança Elena.

- Bon ! Je vais vous laissé, il est bientôt midi et je vais aller déjeuner au Mystic Grill.

- Ok, on te raccompagne. » Céleste leur sourit, puis toutes quatre sortirent de la chambre après leur conversation. Cela leur avait permis de mettre les choses au clair.

Un peu plus tard, l'étoile brune attendait patiemment l'originel devant le bar/restaurant. Ce dernier lui sourit dès qu'il fut arrivé avec une démarche joyeuse. « Désolé pour le retard, j'ai prit un _petit_ _encas_ avant de partir.

- Pas de soucis, je viens d'arriver. On y va ?

- Les dames d'abord ! Lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Si Klaus te voyait, il t'aurait déjà arraché la trachée ! Ricana-t-elle avant de le remercier d'un signe de tête.

- J'aurai déjà prit la fuite !

Céleste sourit d'un air amusé, puis passa devant lui en observant l'intérieur du Grill. Il y avait un peu de monde. Tous attablé près de leurs assiettes en train de discuter avec leur voisin. L'étoile choisit la table la plus solitaire du bar et la plus rapprochée des fenêtres.

- Tu veux manger quoi ? Lui demanda Kol en s'installant.

La jolie brune lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'est moi qui invite !

- Je peux très bien me payer à manger !

- Sauf que j'insiste. Alors ?

- Une assiette de pâte ira très bien, dans ce cas.

Le vampire passa commande, puis tout deux attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant d'être servi.

- Kol ? Simple question. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'amusais avec les gens. Tu tourmentes et effrayes tes proies avant de leur ôter la vie. Alors je me demande juste pourquoi tu me paies à manger.

- Parce que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu revenir à la vie, et aussi car maintenant tu fais partie de la famille. Enfin si toi et Klaus vous vous réconciliait. Sinon, moi je serais toujours là…

- Kol ! Le coupa-t-elle.

- Je plaisante ! T'es plus une sœur pour moi après ce que tu as fait ! Même si je me considère tout de même plus drôle que Nik… Finit-il par marmonner.

Céleste secoua légèrement la tête, amusée par le vampire enfantin en face d'elle qui avait la réputation d'un sadique tortionnaire. Ils commencèrent à manger après avoir un peu parlé, et finirent leur assiette au bout d'un quart d'heure. Le Mystic Grill n'était que peu bondé, mais le bruit des conversations n'étaient pourtant pas moins fort. Certains parlaient du match qui avait eu lieu un samedi, d'autres de la météo, puis… Céleste grimaça. Il ne valait mieux pas savoir ! _Il y a vraiment des gens bizarres…_ Pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. Kol semblait avoir lui aussi écouter la même chose, mais contrairement à elle, il souriait de malice.

- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux même pas en entendre plus ! S'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- Dommage ! Fit-il avec innocence.

L'étoile posa une main sur son front, lui rappelant qu'il avait une note à payer histoire de changer de sujet de conversation. Cela avait marché sans discrétion, bien entendu, mais le résultat était néanmoins celui escompté ! Le vampire demanda l'addition, alors que quelques secondes plus tard un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns la lui donna. Ce dernier lança un regard vers Céleste, qui n'avait aucunement fait attention à lui.

- Vous êtes nouvelle, ici ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire. On n'a pas beaucoup de touriste !

- Hein ? Non.

- Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais vu dans le coin… Une fille comme vous ne s'oublie pas facilement.

- Tenez, lui lança le vampire en donnant quelques billets. Je m'appel Kol, moi non plus je ne vous ai jamais vu ici !

Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire, sous les yeux choqués de la belle étoile, alors que le serveur lui tendait la sienne avec un regard de travers.

- Max.

L'immortel serra la main du jeune homme, alors que ce dernier se crispa de douleur. Kol se rapprocha de lui pour le fixer dans les yeux, une lueur menaçante sur son visage d'ange, les pupilles dilatées.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de mon amie, tu auras à faire à mon frère et moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, _Max _?

- J-J'ai compris… Fit l'hypnotisé sous la douleur.

Kol souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, comme un enfant qui s'amuse avec son jouet préféré. L'humain s'éloigna, tel un pantin sans émotion, puis les deux immortels sortirent du bar en silence. Céleste était quelque peu étonné, mais tout de même reconnaissante face à son geste.

- J'aurai pu le renvoyer seule, déclara Céleste alors qu'ils atteignaient l'extérieur. Mais merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Et puis c'est normal vu que ta relation avec mon frère fait que tu ne seras plus sur le marché.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été sur le marché ! Et deuxièmement, ma relation avec Niklaus est… est en mode montagne russe pour le moment.

- Oué, mais dans tout les cas, ensemble ou non, il ne te laissera jamais sortir avec un autre mec. Il est du genre possessif et jaloux même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Le premier qui t'approche est un homme mort.

- Ce n'est pas à lui de dicter ma vie ! Râla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- C'est donc ça ! Vous vous êtes engueulé parce que tu ne supportes pas de recevoir des ordres ? Bienvenue au club !

- Personne n'a le droit de me dire quoi faire ! Ca n'a jamais été le cas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses changeraient ! J'ai toujours été libre de mes choix, et si je tiens à ma liberté ce n'est pas pour rien ! Ca fait partie de moi !

- Oh ! Du calme, jolie créature ! Je ne suis pas en train de t'agresser !

- Pardon… La situation m'exaspère !

- A qui le dis-tu… Soupira-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette situation t'a touché ?

- Parce que Nik est tout bonnement insupportable depuis que tu es partie du manoir, ce matin ! _INSUPPORTABLE_. Même pire que moi !

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Des ordres par-ci, des ordres par-là… Des remarques acerbes, et une humeur de merde ! S'il faut que vous vous réconciliiez pour qu'il arrête son cinéma, je te ramène au manoir sur le champ !

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir commander tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, c'est moi qui ai quitté le salon avant lui… Et ça me rend dingue ! Il a même failli tuer un de ses propres hybrides sur un coup de tête. Fais quelque chose, Céleste ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser nous pourrir la vie !

- C'est toi, son frère ! Et quant bien même, je devrai faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi… Couches avec lui ! Diverties-le et occupes-le le temps qu'on prenne la fuite !

- J'te demande pardon ?!

- Je suis désespéré… Soupira-t-il.

- Très bien ! Je parlerai avec lui après le dîner de ce soir.

- Merci ! Bon, faut que je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire, fit-il en regardant l'heure sur son portable.

- A tout à l'heure ! » Le vampire s'éloigna avec un sourire, rassuré que les choses puissent s'arranger entre l'Hybride et l'étoile. Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps l'état de colère de son grand frère ! Il l'avait déjà connu énervant et agaçant par le passé, mais pas à ce point !

Céleste resta quelques minutes sur le banc, levant la tête vers un ciel bleu mais un peu nuageux, et un soleil éclatant. Il diffusait, du haut de la voûte, sa lumière chaleureuse et vivante, illuminant chaque parcelle d'ombre qui tentait de fuir ses rayons et donnant l'impression d'une journée d'été entre les nuages. Néanmoins, sa présence prouvait l'approche de la saison printanière, qui débuterait dans seulement quelques jours. L'étoile aimait beaucoup cette période de l'année, si elle mettait de côté le fait qu'elle y aurait ses règles pendant trois ou quatre jours. Une véritable torture physique. Comme si quelque chose vous dévorait de l'intérieur, sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire ! Comme si vos forces et votre humeur s'envolaient en éclat ! Vous pouvez être énervée pour une raison quelconque, heureuse pour une simple broutille, ou encore fatiguée sans n'avoir rien fait de la journée ! Céleste trouvait cela inutile et douloureux. Tout d'abord, car les étoiles n'étaient pas les êtres les plus fertiles qu'il y ait sur cette planète (assez facile à deviner vu qu'aucune n'a enfanté en plus d'un millénaire d'existence), et ensuite parce que l'étoile du feu vivait avec un Hybride immortel demi-vampire, donc infertile également ! A quoi tout cela pourrait-il bien servir ?

Secouant la tête pour sortir de son désarroi, Céleste décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour y découvrir les quelques changements qui auraient pu avoir lieu. Pas grand-chose de modifié… Il y avait de nouveaux lampadaires - le début du changement ! -, des bancs, un parking un peu plus grands et quelques nouveaux magasins. C'était déjà ça ! L'étoile s'y attarda l'après-midi entière, déambulant entre rues et trottoirs, scrutant vitrines et promeneurs et écoutant sons et conversations. Il fallait bien qu'elle redécouvre la ville dont elle avait connu chaque recoin il y a treize ans de cela… Au moment de regarder l'heure sur une horloge d'un magasin à l'autre bout de la rue, la jolie brune se rendit à présent compte du temps qui passait. Levant son regard vers le ciel, elle remarqua le soleil qui finissait sa course et jetait ces derniers rayons derrière les bois. Il était temps de rentrer et d'affronter la réalité…

* * *

Alors alors...

Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?

Du petit moment Kleste ?

De Kol ? De leur moment ensemble ?

Des retrouvailles entre Céleste et le Scooby-gang ? De son altercation avec Damon ?

Curieux de lire la confrontation Klaus/Céleste ?

Prochain chapitre : **Reality...**

Merci et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Reality

Bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre 5, qui mêle colère et passion, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

**MlleKlaroline** : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la réconciliation ne va pas tarder ;) Ravie que tu ais apprécier les moments avec Kol :) Pour l'accueil que Céleste a reçu chez les Salvatore, dis-toi qu'il s'est passé 13 ans et que la dernière fois que les frères Salvatore et Bonnie l'ont vu, elle était en train de mourir, donc la rancune à force s'évapore un peu. Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est vrai que Damon cherche toujours la merde mdr ! XD

**immortelle42** : Merci ! Contente que tu ais aimé les moments Kol/Céleste ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

**megane** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les passage entre Kol et Céleste ! Eh oui, Damon n'échappera jamais à la rancune de Céleste ! ;) Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)

Merci à vous tous ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Reality…**

Céleste gara sa voiture, puis respira lentement avant de sortir du véhicule. Le manoir semblait menaçant, comme si la colère de Klaus se reflétait à travers les murs. Soufflant un bon coup, l'étoile se reprit en main et décida finalement de se diriger vers la grande porte. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une demeure ! Et entre elle et Klaus, Céleste avait plus de raison d'être énervé que l'Hybride !

Le bruit de la porte était plus lourd de sens et de dangerosité que d'habitude… _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_ S'agaça-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Peut-être était-ce l'appréhension des retrouvailles avec Klaus après leur dispute d'hier, et leur ignorance de ce matin… Dans tout les cas, cela l'insupporté plus qu'autre chose. « Enfin ! S'exclama une voix qui la fit bondir sur place. Oh… Excuses-moi, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Hein ? Non ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver… Avoua l'étoile en s'efforçant de sourire normalement à la blonde originelle.

- Avant que je n'oublie, ta louve est enfermée dans ta chambre.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- C'était soit ça, soit elle nous courrait après dans tout le manoir pour nous bouffer. Bref. Le repas est près, et nous n'attendons plus que toi et, comme toujours, Klaus. C'est fou ce qu'il aime se faire attendre… Dans tout les cas, je tiens à t'annoncer que Matt mange avec nous et que c'est la première fois. J'ai avertie mes frères, qui n'en feront naturellement qu'à leur tête, mais comme je sais que toi tu m'écouteras _peut-être_, je te préviens que tout écart de conduite se fera payer !

- Entendu ! Je serais sage comme une image. Et je te rappelle que Matt est un de mes amis !

- Oui, je sais, et c'est pourquoi je compte sur toi !

L'étoile lui fit un grand sourire, puis toutes deux partirent finalement vers la salle-à-manger. A leur arrivé, les trois vampires présents se levèrent.

- Céleste !

- Matt, contente de te revoir, lança-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

- On m'a dit que tu avais fait une visite surprise à la bande, ce matin ! Fit-il en se rasseyant.

- En effet. C'est Damon qui t'en a parlé ? Se moqua-t-elle légèrement en repensant à leur altercation, tout en s'installant dos à la cheminée.

- Non, ça la bien trop remonter ! Ricana-t-il. Alors ? Comment se passe ta guérison ? Rebekah m'a dit que ça n'avait pas été facile…

- Oh, elle t'a dit ça ? Dit-elle en regardant la blonde, assise à sa gauche et en face de son petit-ami.

- Oui, mais ne lui en veut pas, on l'a tous harceler de question, ricana-t-il en regardant l'originelle avec douceur.

- Hein, hein… Fit-elle sans quitter la blonde des yeux. Eh bien maintenant, je suis complètement guérie !

- Alors heureux de le savoir !

Rebekah fit un petit sourire innocent en coin de bouche, ce qui fit ricaner l'étoile. Kol donna un coup de coude moqueur à sa sœur, qui lui tapa l'épaule avec agacement. Quant à Elijah, à la droite de Matt, il ne disait mot et se contenta d'observer avec un amusement humble la scène qui se déroulait. Une seule chaise était vide, celle juste en face de Céleste. L'humeur était plutôt agréable autour de la table, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse soudainement lourde et étouffante. Klaus venait de rentrer dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur sa chaise sans regarder personne, ni même la jolie brune. Kol et Rebekah continuait de se chamailler, alors que les autres s'étaient calmés en sa présence.

- Vous allez arrêter ?! On dirait des gamins ! Râla-t-il en les regardant d'un œil mauvais.

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Nik ! Répliqua la blonde.

- Vous êtes ici dans mon manoir, Rebekah. Alors je considère qu'après tout les efforts que j'ai faits pour en faire une demeure digne de ce nom, vous n'allez pas tout détruire par gaminerie !

L'originelle pesta en chuchotant, alors que Kol regarda son frère d'un air noir avant de lancer un sourire sarcastique à l'étoile. Oui, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Le repas débuta néanmoins tranquillement, et ce ne fut qu'au milieu du plat que Céleste se décida à parler.

- Alors, Matt. Tu travailles toujours au bar ?

- Non, j'ai arrêté maintenant. J'ai passé la majorité des treize dernières années à découvrir le monde grâce à Rebekah. Je n'aurai jamais cru que c'était aussi vaste !

- C'est vrai qu'être Barman n'aide pas à la culture ! Se moqua Klaus avec un sourire mauvais.

Céleste en fit abstraction.

- Comme vous êtes des amis, je vous inviterai toi et Rebekah dans ma villa en France. J'ai plusieurs chambres d'amis, et je serai ravie de vous faire partager cet endroit ! Sourit-elle au jeune couple.

Tout deux lui rendirent son sourire, alors que du coin de l'œil Céleste pouvait voir se tendre la mâchoire de Klaus. Sa remarque lui avait apparemment déplu.

- Tu as déjà visité la France ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune vampire.

- J'ai vu Paris. C'est une ville magnifique !

- C'est vrai ! Mais je préfère la Côtes d'Azur. Il y a le soleil et la mer, rien de mieux ! Surtout que j'ai une plage privée et quelques hectares de forêt depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Alors il va falloir qu'on visite tout ça ! Lança Kol. J'adore la plage.

- Tu seras le bienvenu ! Sourit-elle. Elijah ? Vous aussi si vous souhaitez venir.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, merci.

L'étoile hocha la tête, puis tenta de ne pas croiser le regard lourd de l'Hybride originel. Il avait l'air encore plus énervé qu'au début du dîner, bien que l'ambiance c'était détendu au fil de la conversation.

- Mon frère ? Lança-t-il à Elijah avec un calme froid. Il faudra que tu rappelles cette chère Katerina pour moi, histoire qu'elle nous dise tous les derniers détails dont elle a connaissance.

- As-tu réfléchi à sa requête ?

- Demain. Ce n'est pas le moment, nous n'allons pas gâcher un aussi _merveilleux_ repas, n'est-ce pas ? Avec notre famille presque réunie et un _bébé_ _vampire_… Gronda-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant à Matt.

- Tu ne l'approcheras pas ! Le mis en garde Rebekah.

- Tu n'es pas de taille à t'opposer à moi, petite sœur. Il n'est pas nécessaire que je te le rappel, fit-il avec sarcasme et d'un ton un peu moqueur.

- Tu m'agaces, Nik ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu pourrisses ma vie ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je te protège de toi-même, Rebekah. Nuance.

- Excuses-moi ?!

- Je pense que Rebekah est tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'elle, lança Céleste avec un ton mauvais tout en regardant son assiette.

- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle a retrouvé l'usage de la parole et de la vue ! Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte de ma présence, trésor ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec toi, _nuance_ ! Sourit-elle sarcastiquement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils se toisaient du regard, alors que les autres assistaient impuissants à leur nouvelle dispute.

- Et bien je crois que l'affaire entre ma sœur et moi ne concerne que _ma sœur _et_ moi_.

- Alors dommage que Rebekah soit mon amie, car à partir de là cela me concerne. Et je défends ceux qui me tiennent à cœur… Grogna-t-elle.

- Et moi je ne fais donc plus parti de ta liste d'_amis_ ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire sarcastique et un regard noir sur la figure.

- Tu es plus que ça, ne fais pas semblant et ne joues pas avec les mots, Niklaus. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si _Monsieur_ n'apprécie pas que quelqu'un lui tienne tête et s'intéresse à sa vie !

- Peut-être que mon expérience de la vie me fait me méfier des gens !

- Alors il faudrait réapprendre ce qu'est la confiance ! Ce n'était pas de ça dont tu parlais, il y a quelques années ? Se faire confiance _mutuellement_ ? Il va falloir réviser ton vocabulaire !

- Merci mais je connais le dictionnaire par cœur ! Souviens-toi que grâce à mes belles paroles tu as justement fini par jouir dans mon lit.

- Dis celui qui me faisait du charme !

- A titre purement divertissant, navré de te dire la vérité ainsi, trésor !

- Alors pourquoi avoir organisé une splendide soirée ? Où nous avions mangé et danser ensemble, juste avant que tu ne m'offres une bague ?! Juste avant que je ne m'écrase sur des rochers !

- Tu devrais baisser d'un ton ! Personne n'a le droit de me parler comme ça ! La menaça-t-il avec froideur.

- Ou sinon quoi ?! Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

- Je pourrai te faire mal, trésor. N'oublies pas que je t'ai déjà battu au combat !

- C'est vrai, toutes mes félicitations ! Mais je me demande ce que cela donnerait en pleine nuit et dans les bois sous forme animal ! Pas toi ? A moins que tu ais peur que mon expérience de la mutation ne fasse de moi quelqu'un de plus _fort_ et _rapide_ que toi !

- Ne me défies pas, chérie, car malheureusement pour toi je ne refuse jamais un défi. Des gens sont morts pour moins que ça !

- Sauf que je suis tout autant immortelle que toi, mon cher Niklaus ! Et évites de m'appeler avec tes petits surnoms en pleine dispute !

- Désolé, _trésor_, mais je fais ce qui me chante !

Ils se toisèrent à nouveau de leurs regards devenus jaunes ambrés, alors qu'un grondement sourd sortait de leur gorge. Les vampires présents observaient en silence la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, personne n'osant parler. Pas même Kol ! La tension était au plus haut, l'atmosphère lourde et menaçante entre les deux immortels. Céleste avait une incroyable envie de le gifler… Matt tenta de se racler discrètement la gorge, mais le silence était tel que l'on pouvait entendre la moindre poussière tomber au sol. Klaus le regarda avec noirceur et malveillance, une envie de lui donner la mort dans l'instant lui faisant découvrir ses canines. Mais Céleste semblait suivre le court de ses pensées. En moins d'une seconde, l'étoile laissa place à une louve noir avant de lui bondir dessus en survolant la table. Leur colère se dévoilait sous les yeux inquiets des vampires. Klaus la repoussa facilement avant de se relever d'un bond de sa chaise.

- Alors tu veux jouer à ça ?! Bien ! Ragea-t-il.

Des bruits d'os brisés retentirent dans la pièce, alors que petit à petit, le loup commençait sa mutation.

- Ils vont s'entretuer ! S'exclama Rebekah en direction de son frère aîné.

- Il ne lui fera pas de mal, même sous cette forme. Les couples Alpha ne se battent pas entre eux, mais nous nous devrions aller à l'étage, annonça Elijah avec un calme incroyable en se relevant de son siège.

Tous l'imitèrent puis sortirent de la pièce, laissant dans la salle la louve et le loup. Klaus était déjà transformé au bout de quelques minutes, revêtant l'apparence d'un imposant loup au pelage blanc et aux luisants yeux ambrés. Il grognait tout autant que la louve noire, qui hérissait son poil de colère. Céleste finit par lui bondir dessus, les crocs dévoilés, puis tout deux entamèrent un corps à corps, mêlant coups de griffes et dents acérées à des grognements enragés. Le sang giclait sur le sol et les murs, les chaises se brisèrent en morceaux et la table se brisa en deux sous le poids de Klaus, lorsque le loup atterrit dessus de plein fouet. Des touffes de poils blanc et noir voletaient autour d'eux, certains accrochés aux chaises et d'autres entre leurs griffes et leurs crocs. Les grognements retentissaient en écho entre les murs du manoir, un mélange de férocité et d'amertume. Ils couraient l'un après l'autre entre couloirs et pièces, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, contrôlés par leur instinct animal et par leur colère. Le rez-de-chaussée semblait avoir été dévasté par une tornade de violence. Ils finirent par atteindre l'étage, puis se perdirent de vu dans une tension étouffante. A présent, Céleste avançait lentement dans un des couloirs, écoutant le moindre son qui pourrait la guider jusqu'à lui. Rien. Jusqu'au moment où des grognements lui parvinrent d'une des chambres d'ami, là où elle avait un peu plus tôt senti la présence de Matt et Rebekah. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, l'étoile fonça à toute allure jusqu'à la pièce, ouvrant en grand la porte entrouverte avant d'apercevoir les deux vampires et le loup-garou. Ce dernier montrait les crocs au bébé vampire, qui se trouvait derrière une originelle déterminée. Rebekah savait que les morsures de loup étaient fatales pour les vampires, et bien que Matt ait protesté, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Le venin ne marchait que très peu sur un originel.

- Klaus… Calmes-toi… » Souffla-t-elle doucement en espérant un impact positif. Cela n'eut d'effet que d'attiser ses grognements, devenu furieux par l'instinct de loup qui sommeillait en lui. Les vampires aperçurent la louve à l'embrasure de la porte, remarquant son état comparable à celui du mâle. Leurs pelages étaient ébouriffés et tâchés de sang, des blessures ici et là cicatrisaient, alors que leurs regards étaient ceux d'animaux sauvages.

Klaus fit un pas en avant, le regard menaçant. Avant qu'il n'avance davantage, la louve noire se plaça à vitesse étoile entre lui et ses proies, les crocs dévoilés et les yeux luisants de défi. Elle s'avança elle aussi, sans le quitter du regard, alors que la seconde suivante ils étaient tout deux repartis pour un combat au corps à corps. Les deux vampires restaient en retrais, le cœur battant par la crainte que les deux loups en face d'eux ne se retournent contre eux après leur combat. Mais ils se battaient, à l'inverse, de plus en plus brutalement. Ils ne laissaient pas le temps à leurs blessures de cicatriser et n'avaient de cesse de s'en infliger de nouvelles. Le loup blanc finit par plaquer violemment Céleste dos contre le sol, la respiration de cette dernière coupée une seconde sous l'effet du choque, puis la mordit à l'épaule. Du sang coulait le long de leurs mâchoires. La louve repoussa brusquement l'animal en arrière, le faisant atterrir en un bruit sourd contre le mur du couloir en face de la chambre. La seconde suivante, elle lui sauta à la gorge, en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières. Matt s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière elle, avant d'être à nouveau témoin du combat des deux bêtes. Ils grognaient, griffaient, mordaient et saignaient, toujours en mouvement pour essayer d'esquiver les attaques de l'adversaire. Les loups se plaquaient tour à tour l'échine contre les murs des couloirs, fissurant par endroit la pierre et colorant le blanc pur de la peinture en rouge foncé. Le brouhaha de leur lutte résonnait comme celui d'une tempête, leur détermination et leur volonté les rendant rageur face à l'idée qu'ils ne puissent pas faire le poids face à l'autre. Ils déversaient toute la colère dont ils avaient été épris ces derniers temps, se laissant emporter par leur instinct, oubliant qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, où ils étaient et ce qui les entouraient. Pour ainsi dire : la réalité.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le hall en haut des escaliers, en équilibre tout deux sur leurs pattes arrières pour tenter de se repousser mutuellement. Les coups fusaient et les grondements continuaient sans la moindre interruption, emplis d'animosité et de rage. Mais le fait était qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte du dangereux rapprochement de la rampe en bois blanc de l'escalier. Les loups étaient concentrés sur leur combat, et en avaient oublié le monde extérieur…

Ils tapèrent tous deux sur la rambarde, s'y appuyant pour donner des coups plus puissants et précis. Leurs mâchoires ne cessaient de claquer à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, dégoulinantes de sang et de rage. Klaus trébucha légèrement sur le sol lisse, esquivant grâce à cela un coup en direction de sa tête, puis se reprit vivement en main en plaquant le dos de la louve contre la rampe. Il se rapprochait un peu plus de la victoire, alors que les gestes de Céleste étaient limités par l'obstacle qui l'encombré derrière elle. Plus l'Hybride la repoussait, plus le bois lisse lui plié la colonne vertébrale, et ainsi ses mouvements étaient davantage lents et faibles. Elle tenta de prendre le dessus en s'élevant plus en hauteur sur ses pattes arrière, puis donna plusieurs coups de griffes sur le museau de son adversaire. Ce dernier fut quelque peu désorienté par l'assaut, reculant d'une dizaine de centimètres pour reprendre ses esprits. Céleste lui grogna à la figure, toujours debout, mais eut à peine le temps de faire un pas sur le côté qu'elle ressue un coup dans les côtes. Chancelante sur ses pattes, l'étoile trébucha malencontreusement en voulant riposter et tomba, le souffle coupé, par-dessus la rampe en bois. Le silence se fit. Klaus s'approcha à toute allure de la rambarde, le regard inquiet alors que la réalité lui sautait aux yeux. La louve aurait pu facilement s'épargner une chute brutale en dérivant face au sol avant de l'atteindre, mais le fait était que l'étoile était tétanisée. Des flashs lui apparaissaient brutalement en tête, le souvenir de la soirée où elle avait trouvé la mort en s'écrasant sur des rochers. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Cela lui était difficile de l'admettre, mais Céleste n'avait pas encore oublié les sensations de peur qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir-là. Elle était effrayée.

Le sol se manifesta soudainement dans son dos en lui arrachant un couinement de douleur. Céleste roula difficilement sur le flan, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps douloureux et désorienté. Elle secoua la tête pour s'y aider, alors que le mouvement vif de l'air lui indiqua le rapprochement du loup blanc. Klaus l'observait avec inquiétude à un mètre d'elle, se sentant coupable de l'incident qui venait de se produire. Cette créature le rendrait fou… A elle seule elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaitre un jour ! Le regret…

Il s'approcha doucement de la louve au pelage noir tacheté de sang, remarquant par là même occasion le sien qui était tout aussi déplorable. Ils s'étaient battus férocement, autant l'un que l'autre, ils avaient tout donné, mais aucun n'avaient vaincu. Céleste leva son regard ambré vers lui lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres, lisant son trouble dans ses yeux jaunes. Klaus colla son front contre le sien, puis frotta doucement son museau à celui de sa partenaire, qui répondit tendrement à son geste. Leur comportement actuel contrastait incroyablement avec celui d'avant. Jamais ils n'avaient encore fait preuve d'affection sous une forme autre qu'humaine, sous forme animal, sous forme de loup. Il recula sa tête pour examiner les blessures de Céleste en reniflant sa fourrure, rassuré qu'elles guérissent automatiquement. Les siennes attendraient leur inspection plus tard.

Un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête vers le haut des escaliers, y remarquant Elijah qui était sûrement venu s'assurer que tout allait bien. L'étoile le vit aussi, mais détourna la tête pour se relever calmement. Klaus se tourna vers elle en la sentant en mouvement, alors que d'un vif coup de langue sur la joue la louve lui assura que tout aller bien. Il se posta donc à ses côtés, le buste relevé. L'étoile se redressa elle aussi alors que la douleur disparaissait, la tête haute et un regard sauvage. Le loup lui donna un léger coup de museau, puis tourna son regard vers la porte du manoir. La nuit régnait sur la petite ville, donnant son lot d'obscurité et de mystère. Céleste semblait tout comme lui attirée par l'extérieur, comme un aimant qui voulait les pousser à sortir. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils marchèrent vers la porte, Klaus s'aidant de sa mâchoire pour en ouvrir la poignée. Avant de sortir, les loups lancèrent un dernier regard à Elijah - qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé -, puis disparurent dans la nuit et les bois…

La forêt les entourait, dans une atmosphère de sécurité et de liberté sauvage. Ils avançaient à la même allure, se rattrapant lorsque l'un était éloigné de l'autre, trottinant et courant entre les plantes et les fougères. Les deux loups ne savaient pas où ils allaient exactement, mais remarquèrent néanmoins la cave des Lockwood non loin de leur position. Ils s'arrêtèrent, scrutant les environs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, et finirent par s'assoir sur le sol forestier. L'étoile bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, juste avant de se rendre compte que l'Hybride l'observait de ses yeux ambré. A présent ils pouvaient se regarder en toute quiétude, se contempler tout deux sous forme animale, et constater le résultat de leur combat. Il n'y avait plus aucune blessure, mais le sang sécher qui restait collé à leurs poils prouvait qu'il y avait bien eu bataille. Céleste se rapprocha un peu plus du loup blanc, puis huma sa fourrure avant de commencer à nettoyer le liquide écarlate. Le mâle la laissa faire, et fit de même sur son pelage noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs fourrures étaient douces et propres et avaient retrouvé leur éclat d'avant la lutte. Les deux loups se regardèrent longuement, silencieux et immobiles, puis finirent par poser leur front l'un contre l'autre, mélangeant leurs souffles en fermant les yeux. Ils étaient bien, se laissant aller dans cette sensation agréable et unique qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, mais se trouvaient sous forme humaine, accroupis l'un en face de l'autre. Céleste finit par ouvrir les yeux et accrocha ceux de son compagnon, remarquant au passage qu'il l'observait semblait-il depuis plusieurs secondes. Klaus rapprocha finalement ses lèvres des siennes, les frôlant avec douceur sans la quitter des yeux, alors que l'étoile s'avançait un peu plus pour sceller leurs bouches. Le baiser était intense, en manque et empli d'amour. L'originel plaça ses deux mains derrière sa tête pour la rapprocher plus encore, puis les glissa doucement jusqu'à sa taille. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se redressant et se pressant contre son corps musclé. Klaus la serra d'autant plus fort, se laissant basculer en arrière alors que la jolie brune passait ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Il se retrouva allonger au sol, le dos contre la terre forestière, qui craqua sous son poids. Céleste entrouvrit sa bouche, permettant à l'Hybride d'entrelacer leurs langues pour un ballet des plus intense et sensuel.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'écartèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux, plongeant dans leurs regards. Puis ils fondirent à nouveau dans un baiser plus fougueux, mêlant encore leurs langues avant que l'Hybride n'inverse leur position. L'étoile gémit légèrement, son cœur battant si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Il passa ses mains sur tout le corps de sa partenaire, laissant des trainées chaudes sur sa peau tandis qu'il dérivait sa bouche sur sa mâchoire, son cou et sa clavicule. L'originel descendit jusqu'à son ventre, remontant ses mains en pression le long de ses flans, lui procurant un massage comparable à celui que Klaus lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait été enfermé dans le salon des Gilbert. Il glissa le bout de sa langue sur son ventre en remontant droit jusqu'à sa bouche, comme lors de la première fois où ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre. Céleste plaça ses bras sous ses épaules, le rapprochant davantage alors qu'elle senti une morsure indolore dans son cou, ce qui lui rappelait ce qui s'était produit il y a treize ans de ça. Elle laissa des crocs apparaitre dans sa mâchoire et le mordilla légèrement à l'épaule, sentant au passage le sourire satisfait de Klaus contre sa peau.

Ce dernier revint devant son visage, fixant le sang autour des lèvres de sa belle. L'originel se pencha sur le contour de ses lèvres, y passa sa langue pour y gouter son propre sang et en récupéra toutes traces. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, alors que l'Hybride se positionnait entre ses jambes avec douceur sans pour autant s'écarter de ses lèvres. Il rentra habilement en elle, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Céleste. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, se rapprochant de lui au maximum, alors qu'il commença de profonds et lents va et viens. L'étoile frémissait sous lui, sentant son souffle chaud au creux de son cou. Il embrassa sa peau et entrelaça leurs doigts, augmentant la puissance de ses coups sous les gémissements de sa belle. Il revint à sa bouche pour étouffer les doux sons qui sortaient de sa gorge, et la plaqua l'instant d'après à vitesse vampirique le dos contre un arbre avec un grognement sourd. Klaus l'embrassa de nouveau fougueusement en continuant de bouger ses hanches, caressant les cuisses de son étoile, qui étaient toujours enroulées autour de lui. « Tu m'as manqué… Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et empli de désir.

- Tu es insatiable… Fit-elle avec amusement entre leurs baisers.

- Non, c'est toi qui me rends comme ça…

L'étoile n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il la fit crier son prénom juste au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche. Il n'avait pas même prit la peine de masquer le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Ce genre de réponse de sa part le satisfaisait parfois plus que de simples mots. La minute suivante, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cave non loin d'eux, allongés sur le sol froid et poussiéreux. L'Hybride était toujours en elle, donnant des mouvements plus profond et puissant avec des râles presque bestiaux.

- Je veux t'entendre… Je veux entendre ta voix… Supplia-t-il presque plaintivement en un murmure à son oreille, tout en pressant sa tête contre la sienne. Laisses-moi t'entendre…

Les sentiments d'amour refoulés pendant des années explosaient, les sentiments de manque et ceux de tristesse de cette séparation imprévue. Céleste en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux si l'originel ne lui donnait pas autant de plaisir en même temps que sa déclaration. Le fait était qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans le creux de ses bras.

- Klaus… Murmura-t-elle.

L'Hybride cueillit ses lèvres avec sensualité.

- Klaus, je t'aime.

Leurs corps unis en sueur frémissaient l'un contre l'autre, le sentiment d'être de nouveau entier les gagnant de toutes parts. Après quelques minutes, l'originel finit par s'effondrer sur l'étoile, soufflant d'épuisement après cette complète retrouvaille.

- Tu m'as manqué… Articula Céleste avec un doux sourire.

Klaus l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant de rouler sur le côté en l'entrainant avec lui. La jeune femme se cala contre son flan, ses doigts se baladant sur son torse alors que les siens faisaient des formes imaginaires le long de son bras.

- C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés, remarqua-t-elle en jetant un regard aux alentours.

- En effet, trésor. Tu n'avais pas été très coopérative ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu m'as brisé la nuque avant de m'enfermer ! Répliqua la jolie brune en lui donnant un coup sur le ventre.

- Je n'avais pas tellement aimé la façon dont tu m'avais attrapé la gorge ! On ne peut pas en parler une autre fois ? Non pas que je n'ai pas aimé notre réconciliation, loin de là, mon cœur ! Mais je n'ai pas envi d'une nouvelle… dispute.

- Tu as raison…

Puis un silence s'installa doucement entre eux, rythmé par leurs respirations et les battements de leurs cœurs. Levant son regard vers lui, Céleste observa son visage et en scruta les moindres détails.

- Pourquoi ne m'en parles-tu pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur. De toutes ces affaires.

- J'ai toujours été méfiant… Avoua-t-il.

- Mm, mm ! Lança-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

- C'est juste une vieille habitude dont il faudrait que je me sépare te concernant.

- En effet, ce serait plus raisonnable ! » Fit-elle avec un doux sourire avant de lui voler un baiser. L'Hybride souriait contre ses lèvres alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux, puis finit par se redresser et la plaça sur le dos. Après avoir rompu le baiser, ils se regardèrent longuement avec un air paisible sur leurs visages, se contemplèrent et plongèrent dans leurs regards de feu et de glace sans ciller. Les deux partenaires repartirent pour un nouveau baiser, tendre et doux, avant de se rallonger l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les assoupisse pour le peu qu'il restait de cette nuit enflammée par la colère et la passion.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Du passage Céleste/Rebekah/Matt ? De Kol ? D'Elijah ?

De Klaus ? De sa dispute avec Céleste ? De leur réconciliation ?

Bref, dites-moi tout !

Merci et à la semaine prochaine ;)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rediscovery

Bonjour !

Alors tout d'abord, bonnes vacances et joyeuse Pâques ! Et ensuite, voilà le chapitre 6 ^^

**Immortelle42** : Encore un grand merci pour ta review et tout tes compliments ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre, dont le passage du repas et la dispute Céleste/Klaus, tout comme leur réconciliation ! ^^ J'ai répondu à tes questions par MP, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu par certaines réponses :)

**Megane** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le combat t'aie plu, ainsi que la réconciliation ;) Pour le voyage en France... laisses-moi te dire qu'il ne sera pas pour maintenant, ni de la manière dont Céleste l'a imaginé.

**MlleKlaroline** : Merci ! :D Ravie que tu ais aimé le passage à table ! Oui, on pourrait appeler ça un chapitre assez violent ^^ Mais comme tu l'as dit, ça leur a fait du bien de se défouler un peu ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y aura pas de dispute aussi violente par la suite ;) Mais je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il y aura un peu de violence, mais pas entre eux...

Merci à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rediscovery…**

Céleste dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, épuisée de la nuit mouvementé qu'elle avait partagée avec celui avec qui elle passerait son éternité. Ils s'étaient endormis très tard, enveloppés par l'épuisement qui les avait gagnés. L'étoile aurait voulu dormir pendant une semaine… « Céleste… Céleste ! Allez, mon étoile ! On se réveil la belle au bois dormant.

- Mm… Grogna-t-elle sans bouger.

- Debout !

- Klaus… Laisses-moi dormir… Grommela Céleste en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête comme pour se protéger.

- Paresseuse. Il est l'heure, tu dormiras ce soir, fit-il en se levant du carton sur lequel il était assis.

- Quelle douceur… Ironisa-t-elle. Et quelle heure est-il pour que je sois obligée de me réveiller maintenant… ?

- Il est exactement 11 heures, 52 minutes et 38 secondes, répondit-il calmement.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête. Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant !

- Déjà que tu as du mal à sortir du sommeil maintenant, crois-tu que tu aurais réussi quelques heures plus tôt ?

L'étoile ne répondit rien, consciente qu'il avait bien raison, et s'enroula dans la couverture qui recouvrait son corps avant de se relever.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es parti au manoir ce matin, me laissant seul, pour te rhabiller là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite avec les sourcils lever, apercevant l'Hybride habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc.

- C'est Elijah qui est venu. Je suis sorti pour voir ce qu'il me voulait, il m'a donné des vêtements et m'a annoncé une affaire dont il fallait que je m'occupe. Oui, je suis parti au manoir, mais seulement quelques minutes. Et je te ferai remarquer que je t'ai ramené une couverture et des vêtements !

- Oh… Quelle galanterie ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. De quoi s'agissait-il, comme affaire ? Si tu souhaites m'en parler, naturellement.

- Céleste… Souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de mettre ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Pour répondre à ta question, il s'agissait de planifier le rendez-vous avec Katherine pour le reste des informations qu'elle détient. Et pour ce qui est du… sujet de notre dispute ! Il serait préférable de profiter de notre réconciliation et d'en parler plus tard.

- _Profiter de notre réconciliation_. Et tu entends quoi par _profiter _? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de se poser la question ? Chuchota-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres avec sensualité.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, absorbés littéralement par le baiser, alors que l'Hybride lui arracha la couverture avec douceur pour découvrir son corps nu. Il y glissa de part et d'autre ses doigts, laissant derrière eux des trainer brûlantes et désireuses.

- Je crois que… qu'il faudrait qu'on rentre… au manoir… Souffla-t-elle entre plusieurs baisers.

- Tu as raison… Répondit-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Ce serait plus judicieux…

L'Hybride la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, dérivant de sa bouche à sa mâchoire.

- Sans aucun doute… Murmura Klaus à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa gorge, lui faisant reculer la tête en arrière avec un gémissement.

- C'est clair… Dans une heure ou deux ? Frissonna-t-elle sous les douceurs de l'originel.

- On devrait se dépêcher, alors… » Sourit-il d'un air prédateur. L'étoile enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, le laissant presser son corps contre le sien. Elle passa ses mains en-dessous de son tee-shirt pour le lui enlever, traçant avec douceur les contours de ses muscles finement dessinés en se serrant contre lui. Ils étaient repartis pour un nouveau round.

La jolie brune observait la forêt, habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur bleu foncé, respirant l'odeur des plantes sauvages et des bourgeons en marchant aux côtés de son originel. Jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier, elle remarqua une couleur contrastant avec son tee-shirt blanc. « Tu as du sang dans le dos, lui annonça-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour regarder de plus près.

- A qui la faute ! Sourit-il avec espièglerie.

L'étoile fronça les sourcils au premier abord, puis détourna rapidement le regard. D'accord, elle en savait la raison. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le griffer… Sans même l'avoir dans son champ de vision, elle pouvait sentir le sourire moqueur et le regard intense qu'il portait sur elle, et Céleste n'osait à présent plus le regarder. Klaus avait dû sentir sa nervosité, car le jeune homme se plaça en face d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. La jolie brune y répondit, se laissant transporter en fermant les yeux. Mais ce que l'Hybride fit par la suite, elle ne s'y attendait pas. L'étoile poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant soulever du sol, enroulant ses bras par automatisme autour du cou de l'Hybride en serrant sa prise.

- Klaus ! S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise alors que l'originel la portait dans ses bras, une main derrière ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos.

- C'était vraiment trop tentant… Ricana-t-il.

- Tiens donc ! Je veux descendre ! J'ai des jambes et je sais marchée ! Râla l'étoile en s'agitant.

- Navré, mais je n'en ai aucunement l'intention pour le moment, sourit-il avec moquerie.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de moi ce qui te chante ! Lâches-moi !

- Tu as toujours le même caractère que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ! Une petite flamme têtue comme une mule, fit-il en commençant à marcher.

- Lâches-moi ! Fit-elle en gigotant encore quelques instants.

L'étoile lui lança un regard noir, un air offusqué sur le visage. Dans tout les cas, il ne l'écouterait pas. _Je me vengerai…_ Céleste resta silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, boudant l'Hybride. Mais elle finit par faire la conversation en apercevant le manoir, progressivement calmer de son agacement envers son compagnon.

- A quand le rendez-vous avec le double ? Auquel je participerai, bien sûr !

- Si cela te fait plaisir ! Demain. Elle passera dans l'après-midi. Elle est insouciante de venir jusqu'à moi après avoir tout fait pour me fuir ! Elle doit être effrayée par Silas si elle vient d'elle-même pour ce genre d'information.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Que comptes-tu faire pour ce qui est de sa requête ?

- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Je trouve ça aberrant qu'elle me demande une telle chose après sa traitrise !

- Sa _traitrise_ est, je trouve, une réaction tout à fait normal lorsque l'on apprend que l'homme qui nous courtise veut enfaite nous tuer. J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

- Oui mais toi, mon étoile, je ne t'aurais pas tué.

- Tu dis ça mais tu n'en sais rien ! Si j'avais été un double Petrova, tu m'aurais déjà vidé de mon sang !

- Touché ! Alors je suis soulagé que tu n'en sois pas un… Murmura-t-il avec un air charmeur.

Céleste ricana sous le regard pétillant du jeune homme, à présent complètement décontractée dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Râla une voix féminine en sortant de la demeure, alors qu'ils atteignaient le perron. Oh… Désolée.

Klaus laissa retomber l'étoile au sol, gardant toujours une main sur sa taille.

- Ce n'est rien, salut Rebekah ! Sourit la brune.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ? Quoi que non ! Enfaite, je ne veux pas savoir. L'air de celle qui n'a presque pas dormit de la nuit sur ton visage me donne envie de vomir en sachant que tu étais dans les bois avec mon frère, grimaça-t-elle en fermant les yeux tout en levant les mains.

Les deux amants se regardèrent avec un air étonné, à la différence que Klaus finit par ricaner de façon moqueuse envers sa sœur. L'étoile lui tapa l'épaule, avant de retourner un regard confus vers l'originelle.

- J'ai un coup de fil à passer… S'excusa Céleste en s'écartant de l'Hybride. Salut Kol !

Le vampire venait de sortir de la demeure, lui répondant avec un salut militaire et un sourire espiègle.

- Bonjour, jolie créature. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il avec un air moqueur, tout en regardant sa sœur du coin de l'œil.

L'étoile le regarda en s'arrêtant sans savoir quoi lui répondre, avant que le cri de la blonde originelle ne la fasse sursauter.

- Kol ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter les conversations des autres ?!

- Rigole un peu, sœurette !

- Je te hais ! Et toi aussi, Nik ! Ragea-t-elle en fixant son autre frère d'un air dur.

Klaus se riait de la blonde, se moquant ouvertement avec son petit frère. Rebekah finit par rentrer en trombe dans le manoir, suite à quoi Céleste leur lança à tout les deux des regards noirs.

- Vous les femmes n'avez aucun sens de l'humour ! Toutes les mêmes ! Soupira Kol avant de recevoir un coup de son aîné derrière la tête. Eh ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Eh bien il se trouve que je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec toi, Kol. Elles ne peuvent pas être toutes pareilles étant donné que la mienne est unique ! Sourit-il avec un air narquois.

L'étoile ricana de leur enfantillage, puis rentra à son tour pour chercher un téléphone. Elle avait en tête de demander à Sarah de l'accompagner à la _soirée entre fille_ qui était prévue pour ce soir, soirée qu'elle avait faillit oublier après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Et ce matin aussi… Klaus, lui, n'était pas ravi qu'elle aille leur rendre visite, mais il s'était tu et l'avait laissé prendre sa décision. A présent, il restait à l'extérieur avec son frère après avoir observer son étoile partir. Le regard appuyé de son cadet lui fit serrer la mâchoire.

- Quoi encore ? Maugréa-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui.

- Tu es sentimental, frérot !

- Toi, tu es insupportable ! Fiches-moi la paix et va t'occuper ailleurs ! Râla l'Hybride en rentrant lui aussi à l'intérieur du manoir.

Kol soupira, un air sarcastique sur le visage.

- Ah… Je vais finir par croire que nous ne sommes pas du même sang si personne ne rigole ! » Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en se pinçant les lèvres, frustré d'être le seul à rire parmi tous les membres de sa famille.

Céleste venait de finir de prendre sa douche, et sorti habillée de sa salle-de-bain, les cheveux encore humides. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé de Sarah. Elle devait passer prendre un grimoire en vélo, étant donné que sa voiture se trouvait actuellement au garage pour réparation. Un problème de batterie à ce qu'avait comprit la belle étoile. Cette dernière les conduirait donc avec sa propre voiture jusqu'à la maison des Gilbert, en espérant que sa batterie ne lâcherait pas non plus. Il s'agissait de la même voiture d'occasion qu'elle avait treize ans auparavant, ainsi le risque était élevé… Regardant l'heure sur son réveil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore une demi-heure devant elle avant de recevoir la visite de son amie sorcière. Le choix de son occupation n'était pas difficile ! Céleste sauta sur son lit, effrayant au passage une Luna endormie. La louve bondit pour rejoindre le parquet, et parti s'allonger sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'étoile sourit, contente d'avoir son lit rien que pour elle. Mais ses pensées furent rattrapées par un sommeil profond, n'ayant dormit que quelques heures…

_Céleste se trouvait dans une forêt, entourée pour son plus grand plaisir par la végétation sauvage et abondante, sous un soleil éclatant. Une légère brise ébouriffait les plantes, ainsi que le pelage d'un cerf qui passait par là, avant de s'enfuir en apercevant la jeune femme. Tout était sauvage, aucune odeur d'humain à l'horizon ni le moindre bâtiment. Comme la Terre l'était plusieurs siècles auparavant. Mais Céleste était habillée à la façon du XXIème siècle, ce qui rendait cette idée improbable. Un bruit de pas la sortie de ses réflexions, remarquant Stefan lui sourire à quelques mètres d'elle. « Salut, Céleste ! On se promène ?_

_- Stefan. Comme tu peux le constater ! Elena n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Je suppose qu'elle est encore endormie au manoir. Où est Klaus ?_

_- Il… Euh… Bégaya-t-elle._

_Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'être venue ici, ni pourquoi elle passait de début de soirée à début d'après-midi. Ni pourquoi Stefan était là à lui poser cette question._

_- Pour… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui ?_

_- Simple question. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se mette en travers de mon chemin._

_- J'te demande pardon ?!_

_- Ton espèce est très particulière, il n'y a pas besoin que je te le rappel. Et trouver une autre étoile… Je n'ai pas le temps pour._

_- Silas… » Sa gorge se serra, son regard laissait paraitre la peur qu'elle ressentait, alors que ce qui les entouraient changea radicalement. Des nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel et des orages éclataient de part et d'autre, créant un vacarme assourdissant. Un vent se leva, telle une tempête, ébranlant les arbres. Ce qui l'interpella le plus était la soudaine présence de la pleine lune, sa brillance et sa couleur anormalement rouge, dû à une éclipse. Elle n'eut pas le tant de souffler qu'une incroyable douleur lui prit sur ses avant-bras. Céleste poussa un cri de souffrance, observant avec frayeur des coupures apparaitre le long de ses bras. Le sang y coulait abondamment, formant des flaques rouges écarlate au sol, sous le regard plein d'intérêts du vampire. Il l'observait sans broncher, un sourire sadique sur le visage._

L'étoile se réveilla rapidement, la peur au ventre et le regard empli d'angoisse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rêvait encore de ce monstre, alors qu'il se trouvait sûrement à des kilomètres de leur position. « Eh… Entendit-elle près de son oreille.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête en bondissant à nouveau sur place, et souffla de soulagement en apercevant l'Hybride originel assit près d'elle.

- Est-ce que sa va ?

- Hein ? Oui… Je me suis endormie, soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien… C'est juste un cauchemar, rien de plus. Il faut que j'y aille, Sarah doit m'attendre en bas, annonça-t-elle en se relevant du lit.

Elle voulait changer de sujet de discussion, passer à autre chose et réfléchir à ce cauchemar lorsque ses idées seraient plus claires. L'étoile se dirigea vers son bureau pour ensuite tirer un tiroir, et retroussa son short au maximum. Elle accrocha sur une de ses cuisses une sangle noire, et y disposa trois lames aiguisées qu'elle cacha en remettant son short en place.

- Je pourrai savoir ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Klaus en la regardant avec étonnement depuis de lit.

- On n'est jamais sûr de rien ! Sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je n'ai plus de portable, le mien est mort, mais Sarah aura le sien au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose. Je dois y aller… On se voit plus tard ? Ajouta-t-elle en cherchant ses clés de voiture du regard sur le bureau.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

La jolie brune se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, une mine agacée se formant sur son visage en apercevant l'objet de sa convoitise dans la main droite de l'originel.

- Klaus… Soupira-t-elle. Rends-moi mes clés !

- Parce que tu pensais que tu irais à cette soirée sans condition ? Fit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Irrécupérable… Quoi ?

- Je t'emmène.

- Excuses-moi ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitteur !

- Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin, mais il est hors de question qu'un malencontreux accident de voiture dû à l'alcool arrive en plein milieu de la nuit !

- Je tiens bien l'alcool, je ne compte sûrement pas finir bourrée ! Et je te rappelle que je suis immortelle !

- Toi oui, Sarah non. Et elle a encore du boulot à faire pour moi, plus qu'il y a quelques années étant donné la récente disparition de l'une de mes sorcières.

- Quelle disparition ?

- Je suis certain que la nouvelle va te faire plaisir ! Jessica n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis des semaines.

Céleste serra la mâchoire de colère sous le regard curieux de l'Hybride.

- Je pensais que tu serais plutôt du genre à sauter de joie en entendant ça ! Vous n'étiez pas en très bon terme.

- Non, je ne vais pas sauter de joie quand je pense à ce que j'aurai pu lui faire ! Si elle doit mourir, c'est de ma main ! Et si quelqu'un l'a tué avant moi, alors il mourra à sa place ! J'avais eu la possibilité de le faire il y a treize ans de ça, mais tu m'en as empêché, grogna-t-elle avec un regard noir.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment irrésistible quand tu te mets en colère ? Surtout quand tu te mets à parler de tuer quelqu'un…

- Klaus ! Je ne rigole pas !

Le jeune homme leva les mains avec innocence en haussant les sourcils, un regard pétillant et les lèvres étirées en un large sourire.

- Arrêtes ! Clama-t-elle.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Sourit-il encore.

- Je le vois sur ton visage, arrêtes de te moquer !

- Loin de moi une telle idée, trésor. On y va ?

- Et on rentrera comment, nous ?!

- Je viendrais vous chercher vers minuit, histoire de ne pas vous laissé trop de temps pour devenir complètement saoul !

- Quelle générosité ! Merci, Oh Grand Hybride Originel ! T'as gagné, t'es content ?! Finit-elle par cracher en avançant vers la porte de la chambre.

- J'en suis ravi, si tu veux tout savoir ! On prend ma voiture. » L'étoile continua son chemin sans lui adresser un regard, puis marcha jusqu'au hall où se trouvait Sarah. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire amical, qui se fana légèrement en apercevant Klaus derrière la jeune femme. L'étoile, elle, n'y prêta pas attention et sourit à la sorcière. Ils prirent comme prévu le 4x4 noir, et firent le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Gilbert dans un silence lourd. Klaus ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, mais ce n'était pas en Céleste qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Ils avaient passé cette étape depuis longtemps. C'était le petit groupe de Mystic Falls qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Sarah sorti directement de la voiture lorsque l'Hybride se gara sur le côté, étouffant dans l'atmosphère pleine de tension à l'intérieur du véhicule. En effet, les deux amants n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot ou le moindre regard. Céleste allait pour sortir à son tour, mais son bras fut attrapé par l'originel. Klaus la regardait, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. L'étoile pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre ce que le jeune homme tentait de lui expliquer, mais finit par esquisser un magnifique sourire. Ces trois petits mots étaient difficiles à dire pour lui, n'ayant pas eu l'habitude de les prononcer au cours de son existence, ni à ce qu'on les lui dise. « Moi aussi, dit-elle simplement avant de se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut doux, passionné. Mais ils durent s'interrompre au son d'une porte qui claque. Elena, Bonnie et Caroline venaient de sortir de la maison, et aperçurent aussitôt la jeune humaine à côté de la voiture. Sarah n'était pas très à l'aise, et souffla discrètement de soulagement lorsque Céleste sorti du véhicule. L'étoile regarda l'Hybride une dernière fois puis déclara :

- A minuit !

- A minuit, mon cœur. Pas de bêtises ! La taquina-t-il.

Céleste secoua la tête avec amusement, refermant la portière avec un sourire. Elle remarqua au même instant la gêne de la sorcière, et lui adressa un regard confiant et paisible. Sarah souffla un bon coup, puis suivit l'immortelle vers le perron de la maison au même moment où la voiture s'éloigna.

- Bonsoir ! Je vous présente une amie, Sarah. Voici Elena, Caroline et Bonnie.

- Bennett ? Demanda son amie en direction de la désignée.

- C'est exact, comment as-tu deviné ? L'interrogea Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils

- Je connais pas mal de chose. Enchanté tout le monde…

- Enchantés nous aussi ! Sourit Elena, en faisant un signe de la main pour indiquer l'intérieur de la maison.

Toutes rentrèrent, les deux nouvelles venues en dernières. Les jeunes femmes se dirigèrent directement vers le salon, où pop-corn et DVD étaient disposés sur la table. Un salon entièrement refait. Seul la télévision était toujours la même, ce qui eu le don de faire sourire Céleste.

- Sympa la nouvelle déco !

- Euh… Oui, et j'avoue que j'aurai bien voulu savoir pourquoi et comment ! Fit la Gilbert en repensant à son salon en piteuse état il y a treize ans de ça.

- Le pourquoi n'est pas très difficile à deviner quand on repense aux derniers évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Et le comment, je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir !

Elena ne rajouta rien, levant simplement les sourcils d'étonnement alors que Sarah se mettait à rire. Elle aussi n'aurait pas voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé…

- Bon ! Quelqu'un veut une bière ? Proposa Caroline pour adoucir l'ambiance un peu tendu. Y'a de la bière, de la bière, de l'eau et pour moi des poches de sang, et encore de la bière. Qui veut quoi ? Sarah ?

- Pour le moment de l'eau ! Merci.

- Adjugé. Céleste ?

- Une bière.

- Les filles ?

- Pareille ! Dirent-elles en même temps.

Caroline sourit en partant vers la cuisine pour aller chercher le sang et l'eau, alors que les bières attendaient d'être consommées dans le salon. La blonde revint sans trop tarder en commençant déjà à boire une poche de sang, et tendit un verre d'eau à l'invitée de Céleste.

- Alors comme ça, t'es une sorcière ? Lui demanda Bonnie en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Sarah lança un regard à son amie immortelle, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu. Toutes deux s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, près de Caroline, tandis qu'Elena prit le deuxième fauteuil.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Tu as dû en voir des choses. J'imagine que travaillant pour… Klaus, tu as dû souvent voyager !

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois d'accord avec mon travail, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est vrai. Cet homme est un…

Bonnie fut coupée par le raclement de gorge de Céleste, qui la regardait avec des yeux plissés et un sourire sarcastique.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié que tu… enfin que vous… Bref.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous soyez d'accord avec notre relation, je n'attends pas non plus votre accord pour vivre ma vie.

Bonnie hocha légèrement la tête, et un silence de plomb s'installa dans le salon. Personne n'osait parler, jusqu'à ce que Caroline se lève pour aller chercher une autre poche de sang. Elle revenu avec un air déterminé sur le visage, le liquide rouge dans sa main droite.

- On est là pour passer une bonne soirée, alors si on doit se taire à chaque fin de sujet désagréable pendant un quart d'heure, on ne va jamais y arriver ! Alors ce que je propose, c'est qu'on oublie le surnaturel et les mecs pour ce soir. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Je suis d'accord ! On regarde un film ? Demanda Elena.

- Horreur ? Sourit l'étoile.

- Comique ! Râla Sarah en lui donnant un coup dans le bras.

- Comique maintenant et horreur après ? Déclara Bonnie.

- Y'a le choix ! » Fit Caroline en étalant les DVD sur la table. Les décisions furent vite prises parmi les propositions. Les bières, quant à elle, défilèrent sans interruption, aidant au fou rire et aux semi-étouffements de certaines face à l'humour particulier des dialogues du film. Mais malheureusement pour les plus alcoolisées, cela aidait aussi à la frayeur pour le film suivant… Céleste avait déjà vu plus effrayant, mais ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas des autres filles. Caroline sursautait aux moindres bruits, serrée contre Bonnie qui l'avait rejoint pour ne pas se retrouver toute seule, alors qu'Elena tenait fermement la couverture qui lui recouvrait les épaules, et Sarah se cachait souvent les yeux avec ses mains. Chacune sa façon d'appréhender le film. L'étoile, elle, n'était pas plus ébranlée que ça. Son cœur battait légèrement plus vite qu'à la normal, mais sans plus. Elle reprit une poignée de pop-corn et se releva du canapé plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, faisant sursauter au passage les quatre jeunes femmes. « Pardon… Je vais prendre l'air, annonça-t-elle en sortant du salon.

La jolie brune passa l'instant d'après la porte de l'entrée, et parti s'assoir sur le banc du porche. La nuit était fraîche, les étoiles brillaient silencieusement, un véritable plaisir pour ses sens. Céleste mangea son pop-corn tranquillement, reposant sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, avant de se redresser en entendant quelqu'un arriver dans sa direction.

- Tu as tellement eu peur du film que tu es venu te réfugier à l'extérieur, Elena ?

- Les films d'horreur, c'est pas tellement mon truc.

- Je m'en doutais.

Céleste finissait de grignoter tandis que le double s'installait à côté d'elle, silencieuse et un brin mystérieuse.

- Sais-tu que je peux deviner qui tu es grâce à ton odeur ? Différencier un double vampire et un autre humain est facile, Katherine. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Ton aide.

L'étoile tourna la tête vers le double Petrova, lisant dans ses yeux de la sincérité.

- Et quel genre d'aide ?

- Je sais qu'il t'écoutera. Alors…

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? La coupa-t-elle, légèrement colérique.

- Je connais Klaus depuis plus de cinq cents ans, et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois regarder une femme comme ça et quelqu'un lui parler ainsi.

- Bon… Quelle est ta requête ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Je pense que tu as pris connaissance que nous avons rendez-vous demain après-midi au manoir.

- Annonce les faits, Katherine. Ne tergiversons pas autour du sujet.

- J'aimerai que tu parles en ma faveur, que tu lui demandes de bien réfléchir à ma demande, où au moins de m'accorder la vie sauve. Fuir sans arrêt, à la longue, ça devient ennuyeux. J'ai besoin de vivre ma vie, de vivre avec… Déclara-t-elle avant de se stopper net.

Céleste l'observa quelques secondes.

- La célèbre Katherine Pierce, de son vrai nom Katerina Petrova, qui fuit depuis plus de cinq cents son geôlier, s'est entiché d'un homme. Je suis presque certaine de savoir de qui il s'agit… Grand, style classe, …

- Céleste, je ne te connais pas, mais toi, tu as l'air de me connaitre. Tu es en position de force et tu peux me tuer sur le champ, ce qui n'irait pas tellement dans mon intérêt… Mais je crois que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens. N'est-ce pas toi l'immortelle pleine de liberté du coin ? J'en ai assez de fuir !

- Je peux le comprendre, en effet. J'ai fuie pendant plus de cinq cents ans moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un. Plutôt… une réalité. J'accepte. Je lui parlerai demain matin en ta faveur, car je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi garce que tout le monde le prétend.

- Merci pour la _remarque_ ! J'ai une dette envers toi. » L'étoile hocha la tête d'un air solennel, et Katherine parti la seconde d'après dans un coup de vent. La jeune femme resta donc à nouveau seule à l'extérieur, dans ses pensées et ses réflexions. La nuit semblait réfléchir elle aussi, créant une ambiance pleine de mystère…

Céleste serra amicalement les trois filles dans ses bras, un sourire sur son visage fatigué. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir… Klaus attendait toujours dans sa voiture, garé sur le bas-côté de la route. « Merci les filles. Caroline ? Je pourrai te parler en privée ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda la blonde en même temps qu'elles s'éloignaient.

- Je voudrai te parler de Tyler. J'imagine que ne le voyant pas avec toi, c'est qu'il est parti ?

- En effet. On s'est disputé plusieurs fois ces derniers temps…

- Désolée… Enfin je crois. Bref. Je voulais seulement te dire que pour ma part, Tyler peut faire ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il ne s'approche ni des originels, ni des hybrides de Klaus, ni de moi-même. Autrement, s'il fait la moindre menace ou la moindre tentative d'attaque, je me verrai dans l'obligation de lui retirer la vie. Du moins si Klaus ne l'a pas tué d'ici là.

- Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'effort de ce côté-là, et il est difficile pour moi de dire merci à celle qui est capable de tuer mon petit-copain, dispute ou non. J'espère que tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr, la rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. Je vais y aller, passes une bonne fin de soirée. Salut les filles ! Sarah ?

- J'arrive.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent en direction du 4x4 noir, duquel l'originel sorti pour aller ouvrir la portière à son étoile.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé, mais merci, lui dit-elle.

- Tu tiens à peine debout, je n'étais pas certain que tu puisses ouvrir la portière !

- Ah, ah, ah ! Morte de rire ! Je suis fatiguée, pas bourrée. Nuance ! Cracha-t-elle en montant dans la voiture.

- Alors je suppose que tu pourras me dire le nombre exact de bière que tu as bu ? » Se moqua-t-il encore. L'étoile ne répondit pas, et referma simplement la portière avec un regard noir. Sarah, assise derrière elle, ne prit aucunement part à la conversation et préféra se murer dans le silence. Il avait gagné et affichait un grand sourire, fier d'avoir le dernier mot. Klaus tourna ensuite un regard froid, noir et menaçant en direction d'Elena et de ses deux amies, puis reprit la place du conducteur. Le retour se passa lui aussi en silence, chacun dans ses propres pensées. Ils déposèrent la jeune Baker chez elle, puis reprirent la route. Céleste sentait la fatigue l'envahir de toutes parts, la menaçant de l'endormir à tout instant. L'étoile n'avait presque pas dormi, l'alcool n'aidant pas le moins du monde à sa situation, ce qui la poussait à gigoter de temps à autre sur son siège et à secouer sa tête. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes sous le regard doux et le sourire moqueur de l'originel, qui traduit donné : « Je te l'avais bien dis, mon étoile ! »

Une fois rentré au manoir, il la porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre et la coucha sous la couette après l'avoir déshabillé et laissé en sous-vêtement, enlevant au passage les lames aiguisées et la sangle noir. L'Hybride se déshabilla lui aussi, avant de la rejoindre. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la tira jusqu'à lui, collant son dos à lui et approchant sa bouche de son oreille. « Bonne nuit, mon étoile… » Lui murmura-t-il, juste avant de lui aussi tomber dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

Alors... ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Des passages Klaus/Céleste ?

De la soirée avec les filles de Mystic Falls ?

De l'apparition de Katherine ?

Et surtout, qu'avez-vous pensé du cauchemar ? Pourquoi Céleste continuerait-elle de rêver de Silas après 13 ans, selon vous ?

Merci et à la semaine prochaine ^^


	8. Chapitre 7 : Request

Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 7, plus court que le précèdent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quant même ^^

**MlleKlaroline** : Encore merci ! :) Oui c'est sûr que ce chapitre était moins violent ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies Céleste ! :D Pour les films d'horreur, moi j'adore ça, mais à chaque fois je sursaute au moindre bruit ^^ Céleste et Katherine ne vont pas vraiment devenir amie, elles vont plutôt se respecter. Ah je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant Kol ! Il apparaitra d'ailleurs à la fin du chapitre, et j'espère que ce passage t'amusera :) Je ne dirai pas si oui ou non Silas va mourir, c'est une surprise ;)

Merci, et n'hésitez pas à sortir de l'ombre pour me laisser une review, aussi courte soit-elle, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Request…**

Le doux chant des oiseaux avait eu raison de son sommeil. Céleste ouvrit lentement les yeux, reposée de sa journée d'hier. Dormir lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et c'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin. Redressant la tête, l'étoile remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre, vide de présence, de Klaus. Il était encore parti. _Une habitude !_ Se dit-elle en sortant du lit. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle-de-bain, remarquant au passage qu'elle se trouvait en sous-vêtement, et s'enferma l'instant d'après dans la salle d'eau. Céleste dû se laver avec le gel douche de l'originel, n'ayant pas le sien dans sa salle-de-bain. L'étoile eu juste le temps de sortir avec une serviette enroulée fermement autour de son corps, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un certain Hybride. « Bonjour, mon cœur !

- Tu es encore parti, souffla-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui avant de l'embrasser.

- Une habitude, dit-il en s'écartant de ses lèvres de seulement quelques millimètres.

- Je m'en doutais. Bon, deux possibilités. Soit tu uses de ta _grande_ _générosité_ pour aller me chercher des vêtements dans ma chambre, soit je cours, ce que j'ai horreur de faire directement au réveil. Que choisis-tu ?

- Il faut vraiment que tu ramènes tes affaires ici, si je dois faire des centaines d'aller-retour à chaque fois que je te prends dans mon lit… Susurra-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- Klaus… Il s'agit de ta chambre, je ne peux pas m'imposer comme…

- Céleste ! La coupa-t-il. Nous sommes ensemble, donc autant vivre tel quel. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, toi non plus. C'est un point commun que nous avons tout les deux. Mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de pouvoir profiter de toi nuit et jour, le soir la lune éclairant ta peau, le matin le soleil illuminant ton visage…

- Tu dis ça comme si tu parlais d'une œuvre d'art ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Tu es bien plus qu'une simple œuvre d'art, mon cœur. Tu es la Joconde, le Louvre, les plus belles peintures de Monet, les plus belles œuvres des plus grands peintres, et j'en passe… ! Tout ça réuni en une unique et magnifique créature.

- J'adore les peintures de Monet que tu entreposes dans ton atelier… Mais tu ne me charmeras pas cette fois-là, il faut qu'on parle, claqua-t-elle.

L'Hybride la regarda avec un air frustré, se doutant du sujet de conversation à venir. Il se détourna d'elle et commença à avancer vers la porte de la chambre.

- Eh ! Tu fais quoi là ?! S'étonna-t-elle en l'observant.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements ! A moins que tu ne préfères courir dans les couloirs ?

- Oh… Merci.

L'originel continua son chemin et sorti de la chambre, la laissant seule dans la pièce. L'étoile en profita pour vagabonder dans la salle, puis finit par sortir à son tour en se dirigeant vers le salon privé de l'Hybride. Alors que les gens normaux d'aujourd'hui ont une chambre et quelque fois une salle-de-bain privée, Klaus lui avait des appartements entiers pour lui seul. En fin de compte, elle pourrait très bien partager la même chambre que lui… Il y avait assez de place pour au moins quinze personnes ! Dans le salon se trouvait un canapé, une table, une cheminé et surtout… un piano. De bonne marque et à la couleur brune, celle du bois d'origine, parcourut de fines rayures dues à sa fabrication artisanale et à son ancienneté. Magnifique. Céleste s'en approcha doucement, puis passa le bout de ses doigts sur le dessus de l'instrument.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas joué de morceau, annonça Klaus en arrivant dans son dos.

- Et toi je ne t'ai encore jamais vu peindre ! Lui fit-elle remarquer en se tournant vers lui.

- Alors il va falloir y remédier… Sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle d'une démarche lente et prédatrice.

- Klaus.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai dit que nous devions parler.

- On ne peut pas le faire après… Commença-t-il en l'embrassant avec sensualité. _Ça_ ?

- Non ! S'insurgea Céleste en se forçant à s'écarter de lui de quelques pas. On doit parler. Comment se fait-il que tu en ais si souvent envi ?

- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien… Tenta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Stop ! Pas un pas de plus, l'Hybride. Nous devons parler sérieusement et ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu vas t'en tirer. Tu as déposé mes vêtements dans la salle-de-bain, j'imagine ?

- Oui… Soupira l'Hybride en laissant tomber sa tentative.

- Merci ! Fit-elle en avançant jusqu'à la chambre.

L'étoile alla s'habiller dans la salle d'eau, mais y écarquilla les yeux de mécontentement en apercevant sa tenue. Klaus quant à lui, s'installa au pied du lit après être retourné dans la chambre, les coudes sur ses genoux, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il avait choisit exprès la robe la plus courte pour embêter son étoile, et cela avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille ! Le jeune homme l'entendait rouspéter, enfermée dans la pièce adjacente, râlant et maugréant à voix haute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'adresser à lui en hurlant :

- Et plus court, y'avait pas ?!

- Non, j'ai cherché mais c'est la plus petite tenue que tu possèdes, répondit-il avec ironie en partant se servir un verre de bourbon dans le minibar.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai gardé _ça_… Gronda-t-elle. Un cadeau… Tu parles. Une vraie catastrophe !

Il eu le temps d'en boire une gorgée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la voler. Céleste l'observa avec un regard noir, vêtue d'une petite robe à bustier tout aussi noire que son humeur. A sa vue, Klaus ne prit pas compte de la colère de sa belle et passa tout son corps en revu avec un regard appuyé. Il allait pour boire une autre gorgée lorsque son verre devint soudainement bouillant et que l'alcool prit feu, lui faisant lâcher le récipient en cristal qui se brisa au sol. L'originel leva un regard frustré vers elle, remarquant qu'elle avait le sien rivé sur les éclats de verre avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, tout comme lui, agacé d'avoir perdu un bon verre de bourbon.

- Je l'ai payé une fortune, cet alcool ! Râla-t-il.

- Tu as encore le reste de la bouteille. Nous devons parlés, et tu n'es pas du tout sérieux !

L'Hybride soupira, puis finit par se servir un autre verre avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte.

- Laisses-moi le finir celui-là, au moins ! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Un léger grondement d'agacement sortit de la gorge de la jeune femme, qui s'installa elle aussi sur le canapé en croisant les bras et les jambes.

- Donc. De quoi veux-tu que nous discutions ?

- De plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, je voudrai qu'on aborde le sujet de notre dispute…

- Bien. J'ai compris que tu n'aimes pas que quelqu'un te donne des ordres, mais l'autre jour, c'était justifié.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, nous sommes _ensembles_. Tu n'as pas plus le droit que quiconque de me donner des ordres ! Et presque tout ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi, et vice-versa ! Tu parlais de confiance, mais pour ça il faudrait peut-être que nous nous disons les choses au lieu d'utiliser l'excuse que cela date de plusieurs siècles !

- Peut-être mais certaines choses ne te concerneront pas même après un siècle de relation !

- Tu sais pratiquement tout de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais ce que je suis, ce que j'ai vécu, tu connais mon caractère et ma personnalité, tu as aussi connu ma sœur le temps d'un rêve ! Tu l'as vu toi aussi… Tu as vu ce qui c'était passé. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait. Tu as vu mon… moment de faiblesse. Et je n'ai encore jamais laissé personne voir cette partie de ma mémoire, car elle prouve que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le prétends… Je te fais confiance !

L'originel ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant pas les mots il la referma aussitôt. Il l'observait sans rien dire, un peu calmé de son agacement de tout à l'heure. Mais la jeune femme finit par détourner le regard, ne supportant plus celui de son compagnon.

- Céleste, regardes moi, lança-t-il doucement. Céleste.

L'étoile leva lentement les yeux vers lui, le fixant s'installer à côté d'elle et prendre son visage entre ses mains après avoir posé son verre.

- Je te fais confiance, mais certaines choses demandent du temps avant que je ne t'en parle. Et tu es de loin la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu as tenu à la torture d'un chasseur et à celle de ton réveil, tu te bas mieux que tout autres personnes de ce monde, tu as survécu durant des siècles dans la discrétion tout en te liant rarement d'amitié et protégeant les rares qui te tiennent à cœur… Tu es magnifique, forte, et intelligente. Je tuerai celui qui dira le contraire.

- Donc j'imagine que tu me briseras le cou si je te contredis ?

- Non, voyons ! Toi ce sera une torture passionnée… Sourit-il d'un air malicieux en reprenant son verre.

- Ca me rassure, le bruit des os de la nuque qui se remboitent me donne des frissons… Plaisanta-t-elle en se calmant aussi, un léger sourire sur la figure.

L'Hybride souffla d'amusement, satisfait de revoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son doux visage. Il lui proposa l'alcool - dont il n'avait prit qu'une gorgée - pour la détendre un peu. Elle l'accepta et en but la moitié d'un trait.

- Doucement, trésor ! Ne vas pas finir saoul, ricana-t-il en reprenant le récipient en cristal pour en siroter son contenu.

- Aucun ordre ou la moindre obligation, et je ne m'interposerai pas entre tes histoires et toi. Sauf dans les cas où je jugerai que cela me concerne.

- Tu devras quant même bien m'écouter de temps en temps ! Je le fais bien pour ta personne, chérie, alors tu dois en faire autant.

- Eh bien je crois que nous avons régler ce problème ! Convint-elle en s'appuyant confortablement sur le dossier du canapé, le visage rivé sur la cheminée sans feu. Mais il y a encore quelque chose dont je voudrai te parler. Je sais que le sujet ne va pas être facile à aborder…

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'étoile ferma les yeux, soufflant un bon coup en sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas tellement de parler de ça… Elle se décida au bout de quelques secondes à ouvrir la bouche.

- As-tu réfléchi à… la requête de Katherine ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Je pourrai savoir ce que tu me caches ?

- Te connaissant, ta réponse n'est pas bonne pour elle… Pourrais-tu reconsidérer sa demande ? Même si cela doit te prendre plus de temps de réflexion ! Peut importe, mais réfléchis-y au moins.

- Je croyais que tu n'interférerais pas dans les affaires qui ne te concernent pas ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

- Sauf que maintenant cela me concerne ! Katherine pourrait ne pas devenir un poids si elle avait sa liberté. Enfin… Oui. Elle ne demande que sa liberté et elle est sincère.

Céleste se traita mentalement d'idiote en le voyant se lever pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre, le dos tourné à elle.

- Klaus… Soupira-t-elle.

- Quand ?

- Hier soir, et je lui ai donné ma parole de te parler de ce sujet là.

- Et pourquoi ça ?! Tu n'as rien à faire avec elle ! Elle est insignifiante et tu ne l'as connais pas ! Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Fuir te rends différent, pas insignifiant ! Elle t'a fui toi, j'ai fui la mort de ma sœur ! Et ne vois-tu pas comment ton frère la regarde ?!

- Elijah ?! Il a toujours été faible en ce qui concerne les doubles Petrova !

- Et moi ?! Je suis quoi pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Tu… On n'est pas en train de parler de ça maintenant ?!

- Notre relation ne t'a pas rendu plus _faible_ comme tu pourrais le penser ! Et Elijah ne s'affaiblira pas à cause de ce qu'il ressent pour Katherine ! C'est son choix !

- Mais il est mon frère, et elle une garce qui aurait dû périr depuis des siècles !

- Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il autant de réfléchir sur cette affaire de liberté ?!

- Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas plus de dix minutes de mon temps ! S'insurgea-t-il.

Céleste l'observa quelques secondes, haussant les sourcils avant de lui demander avec hésitation en espérant bien avoir trouvé un double sens à sa phrase :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas y réfléchir un peu ?

- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! Ne m'en reparle surtout pas, fin de la discussion !

L'étoile se mordit la joue pour ne pas sourire de satisfaction, ne laissant apparaitre en témoin que son regard pétillant, plongé dans celui énervé de l'originel. Ce dernier tourna ses yeux vers les recoins de la pièce, prit une gorgée d'alcool, le finit même cul sec. Il reposa son verre sur une table avant de se diriger vers la sortie, mais Céleste ne lui laissa pas le temps d'atteindre la porte. La jolie brune s'était mise en travers de son chemin à vitesse étoile, le stoppant net dans son action.

- Quoi encore ?

- Katherine disait vrai… Tu t'ais véritablement épris de moi ? Demanda l'immortelle en scrutant son regard.

Klaus leva les sourcils, détournant son regard avant de reprendre avec agacement :

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu poses ce genre de question ? L'interrogea-t-il avec arrogance.

- Eh bien peut-être parce que je m'intéresse à ce que tu ressens ?

- Et une raison un peu plus recherché ? Fit-il avec le même ton. Si tu veux bien t'écarter, j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

- Ah oui ? Murmura l'étoile d'un air innocent. Et quels genres de choses à faire ?

Leurs visages étant proches, ils pouvaient sentir l'un et l'autre leurs souffles sur leur peaux, donnant des frissons et électrisants leurs corps entier. Céleste rivait alternativement son regard de ses yeux à ses lèvres, se rapprochant tout doucement de l'originel, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle pouvait sentir le changement qui s'opérait en lui, souriant en coin en le voyant s'avancer vers elle.

- Du genre, _ça_… Susurra-t-il en cueillant ses lèvres.

L'étoile sourit d'amusement en répondant à son baisé, devenant de plus en plus fougueux. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou alors que lui les glissait le long de ses hanches, la rapprochant au maximum.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir garder cette robe… ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Certaine…

- Tant pis pour moi, dans ce cas…

- Oui… Tant pis pour toi… Souffla-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui plaque le dos contre le mur près de la porte.

Par automatisme, Céleste enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, tandis que lui dérivait sa bouche vers sa clavicule, lui arrachant un gémissement. L'Hybride se pressa contre son corps, replaçant son visage devant le sien, mêlant leurs souffles et repartant pour un nouveau baiser. Ils enlacèrent leurs langues dans une danse passionnée et impatiente. L'étoile passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'originel, et le lui retira rapidement pour passer ses doigts sur le contour de ses muscles. Klaus descendit à nouveau vers son cou, parsemant sa peau de baiser chaud et fiévreux, haletant de plaisir en entendant le cœur de sa belle battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Mais leur moment ne dura pas plus longtemps… La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, les prenant de court, comme une douche froide voir même glaciale. Céleste se crispa en apercevant le cadet Mikaelson, reposant ses pieds au sol en évitant de croiser son regard. L'Hybride, lui, poussa un grognement animal en regardant son frère d'un œil mauvais alors que des veines faisaient apparition sous ses yeux.

- Oups ! Apparemment je dérange… Fit Kol d'un air moqueur, reculant d'un pas en apercevant le regard de son frère.

- Quel idiot peux-tu être ! T'as pas appris à toquer avant d'entrer ?! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! S'exclama l'aîné.

- Avant il faut que j'te dise, Katherine viendra vers quatre heures de l'après-midi.

- Et tu viens nous déranger pour ça ?! Sors !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Pas la peine de s'énerver… Je vous laisse retourner à votre _activité_ ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- _Dégages_ !

- Sa va ! Râla-t-il avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Klaus serra la mâchoire, puis finit par tourner ses yeux vers une étoile embarrassée.

- Je… Je crois que je vais aller me changer ! Annonça-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Elle s'avançait vers la porte lorsqu'il l'a retint pas le bras pour la ramener à lui, l'embrassant à nouveau, mais cette fois avec douceur.

- Reviens-moi vite… » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Céleste lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-sérieux, puis finit par se détourner de lui pour sortir à son tour de la chambre, laissant Klaus seul avec ses envies de meurtre envers son frère…

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Des moments Céleste/Klaus ? De Kol ?

A votre avis, qu'elle décision Klaus va-t-il prendre ?

Merci et à la prochaine ! :)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Decision

Bonsoir !

Finit les vacances (snif), demain c'est la rentrée... Misère : / J'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous permettra de penser à autre chose ;)

**immortelle42** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ;) Klaus ne parlera pas de son passé dans ce tome, mais dans le tome 4 que je suis en train d'écrire, il y a quelques flashbacks.

**MlleKlaroline** : Encore merci ! Je suis contente que le coup de la robe, l'attitude de Klaus et l'interruption de Kol t'aient fait rire ! :D Pour l'affaire Katerina, Klaus est un peu difficile mdr ^^ Tu vas pouvoir savoir si oui ou non elle aura droit à sa liberté...

Merci à tous ! Encore une fois (je sais je me répète un peu... ;P ) n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Decision…**

Céleste lisait dans le silence un livre qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir il y a treize ans. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu le choix ! Si les morts pouvaient lire, elle aurait lu une grande partie de la bibliothèque du manoir assise tranquillement sur le canapé devant la cheminée ! Un peu comme à ce moment précis. L'étoile était restée dans le salon depuis quelques heures déjà, attendant de savoir quoi faire d'autre, attendant que les choses bougent ou qu'une action se déroule. Katherine ne tarderait plus à présent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme se redressa du canapé et posa le livre sur la table basse, près de l'Iphone noir que Klaus lui avait offert. Elle sorti par la suite du salon, une envie de jouer quelques notes pour s'occuper l'esprit s'étant réveillée en elle. Sa destination était gravée dans sa tête. Céleste gravit les escaliers, marcha dans les couloirs, et atteignit finalement la porte des quartiers de l'Hybride. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, alors que grâce au silence elle devina sans mal qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors elle avança, puis alla jusqu'au salon privée, éblouit par la beauté de la pièce illuminée par le soleil. Son regard s'arrêta sur le piano. Un sourire étira son visage avec douceur, nostalgique de ces moments à jouer de l'instrument sans interruption. A l'époque, ses amis l'écoutaient faire sans retenu. Des moments de douceur et d'évasion !

L'étoile passa le bout de ses doigts sur le bois, puis le couvercle. Lequel elle souleva pour toucher le clavier blanc et noir. Elle s'installa sur le banc moelleux, puis commença à jouer, frôlant les touches avec autant de grâce et de douceur que le morceau lui inspirait, fermant les yeux en se laissant emporter par le son des notes, oubliant ce qui l'entourait pour ne se concentrer que sur la musique. Rien que sur le son produit par ses doigts, qui se dirigeaient avec naturel au-dessus du clavier. Elle aurait voulu que la douceur des notes fasse revenir Aléa, sa sœur, qui l'avait toujours écouté joué. Alors elle jouait pour en avoir au moins l'impression. Sans se douter que quelqu'un l'écoutait derrière elle, appuyé contre la plainte de la porte, souriant légèrement en la voyant se libérer à travers le piano. Silencieux, il contempla la créature qui finissait de jouer son morceau. Céleste laissa ses doigts au-dessus des dernières touches qu'elle avait effleurées, ouvrant les yeux pour admirer l'instrument au son doux et inégalable. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué… Un raclement de gorge la sorti brusquement de ses pensées, la faisant se retourner d'une traite sur le banc. « Klaus ?! Je pourrai savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais là !

- Et manquer de t'entendre jouer du piano ? Lança-t-il en avançant dans sa direction. Pour rien au monde. Qui sait lorsque tu te serais décidé à m'en jouer un morceau ?

L'étoile baissa le regard, sachant qu'il avait raison sur tous les points. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et observa son visage.

- « Eclipse » d'Helen Jane Long, si je ne me trompe. Tu m'en joues un autre ?

Céleste écarquilla les yeux, puis regarda droit devant elle pour se plonger dans sa réflexion. Jamais elle n'aurait crut hésiter à jouer un morceau, mais pourtant c'était bien le cas.

- Très bien, alors… je te laisse choisir.

- « Through The Dark » dans ce cas. J'aime l'obscurité… Murmura-t-il avec un air charmeur.

La jolie brune ricana légèrement puis se concentra sur le piano, en essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Ce n'était pas tâche facile ! Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux appuyés sur elle, embrasant sa peau d'un simple regard. Céleste le regarda du coin de l'œil, mais finit par secouer la tête pour tenter de le sortir de ses pensées.

- Je te déconcentre, peut-être ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

- Fermes-là et laisses-moi me préparer ! Claqua-t-elle avant de respirer calmement.

Alors elle rejoua. Ses doigts semblaient ne pas savoir ce qu'était une fausse note, jouant juste, au bon rythme, et touchant avec la douceur adéquate le clavier. Et Céleste ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique qu'elle créait du bout de ses mains. Klaus l'écoutait silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur le clavier, se délectant du son qui se diffusait en écho entre les murs de la pièce. Il découvrait le côté le plus doux de l'étoile, le plus sensible, celui qui se cachait derrière sa force de caractère. A la fin du morceau, ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, repassant en boucle dans leurs esprits les dernières notes qui étaient sorties de l'instrument.

- C'était magnifique. Tu es une véritable artiste, assura l'originel en coupant le silence qui les entourait.

- Je ne suis pas une artiste exceptionnelle…

- Je peux te l'assurer, tu l'es, insista Klaus avec un regard sincère.

L'étoile resta quelques secondes dans un silence rempli d'embarra.

- Merci… Mes débuts étaient loin de ce que j'arrive à faire aujourd'hui ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Le commencement est toujours difficile. Quand as-tu commencé à jouer ?

- Oh… Je dirai… fin du XVIIIème, avec l'ancêtre du piano d'aujourd'hui, le piano-forte.

- Effectivement, tu as eu le temps d'apprendre à connaitre l'instrument !

- Et toi ?

- Moi, mon étoile ?

- Quand as-tu commencé à t'intéresser à l'art ? A la peinture ?

- J'étais humain. Après ma transformation en vampire, j'ai découvert de nouvelles choses que la sculpture sur bois et le dessin, car lorsque j'étais humain, je ne connaissais que ça. J'ai appris la peinture, j'ai continué le dessin, j'apprécie la littérature et la musique. J'aime le piano ! Ajouta-t-il avec les sourcils levés, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

L'étoile le regarda, un air amusé sur le visage alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Elle leva son regard vers le plafond, puis accrocha de nouveau ses yeux, une idée lui trottant dans la tête.

- Pourrais-je te voir peindre un jour ?

- Habituellement je ne laisse personne me voir peindre. Mais si cela peut te faire plaisir, je veux bien faire une exception pour toi. Seulement… à une condition.

- Une condition ? Tiens donc ! Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je veux que tu poses pour moi.

- Que _quoi_ ?! Enfin… Poser pour toi ?! Mais… De toute manière tu m'as déjà dessiné, je ne vois pas ce que ça changera ! Balbutia-t-elle.

- Je pourrai prendre d'avantage de détails et ainsi mieux réussir mon œuvre. Tu n'auras rien à faire, juste à te trouver devant moi et à t'occuper de la manière que tu souhaites.

- Hein, hein ! Mais t'es-tu déjà retrouvé derrière la toile ? Parce que pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais posé c'est… embarrassant !

- Trésor, comment pourrais-je peindre si je me retrouvais derrière la toile et non devant ?

- C'est ça ! Fais ton malin ! Lança-t-elle en se relevant du banc.

La jolie brune se dirigea vers le canapé le plus proche, attrapa un coussin et le lança droit vers l'Hybride. Ce dernier l'attrapa entre ses mains avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, un sourire sur le visage.

- Voyons, trésor. Tu ne croyais pas m'assommer avec un coussin tout de même ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Je suis hilare ! Non, je sais que je ne t'assommerai pas avec ça !

- Tu me rassures ! Ricana-t-il. Tiens, tiens… Je n'aurai jamais cru que Katherine savait être à l'heure.

- On se retrouve en bas ? » Sur ce, Céleste disparut de la pièce à vitesse étoile, laissant Klaus seul avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Il aimait l'énerver, juste pour la voir en colère…

Katherine attendait nerveusement devant la grande porte, sachant que l'originel pouvait lui retirer la vie à tout instant à cause d'un simple dérapage ou d'une gaffe de sa part. Ou simplement parce qu'il ne jugeait pas que sa requête en valait la peine. La Petrova espérait que l'immortelle dont il s'était épris lui avait parlé, voir même persuadé à prendre quelques minutes de réflexion sur ce qu'elle lui demandait. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant place à une femme, serviteur du maitre des lieux. Elle la regardait d'un air vide, hypnotisée, lui faisant signe d'entrer d'un simple geste de la main, ce que Katherine fit aussitôt. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du grand hall d'entrée, et se tourna vers l'humaine lorsque celle-ci lui annonça avec une voix neutre : « Mademoiselle est au salon et Monsieur ne tardera pas. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Et l'humaine commença à avancer sans attendre de réponse de sa part. La vampire la suivie, les sourcils légèrement froncés avec son arrogance habituelle, et toutes deux atteignirent la pièce au bout de quelques secondes. Katherine avança de quelques pas après avoir dépassé le seuil, alors que l'humaine parti ailleurs faire une tâche ménagère. Le double observa la pièce où elle se trouvait, n'ayant jamais dépassé auparavant le stade de l'entrée.

- Pile à l'heure ! Aujourd'hui, les gens sont toujours en retard. A croire que les plus vieux de ce monde sont les seuls à avoir le sens de la ponctualité.

- Faut croire. Bonjour, Céleste.

- Katherine. Installes-toi, je t'en pris. Klaus va bientôt arriver.

La Petrova hocha la tête, puis finit par avancer jusqu'à un fauteuil en face de l'étoile. Cette dernière l'observait faire, décryptant au travers de ses gestes sa nervosité.

- Tu n'as pas confiance.

- Je ne te connais pas, c'est justifié.

- En effet, répondit calmement l'étoile.

- Tu n'en as pas déjà assez de vivre avec un Hybride et sa famille de vampire ? Lança-t-elle en désignant du bout du doigt le livre sur la table.

- Le thème d'un livre importe peu du moment que le narrateur arrive à te plonger dans son histoire.

- Bon argument. Mais je suis bien heureuse de ne pas ressembler à ce genre de vampire… La peau blanche, le visage creux comme celui d'un mort… Bou ! Grimaça-t-elle en faisant référence au livre.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- J'ai vu le film.

- Intéressant, répondit-elle simplement en hochant la tête.

Klaus rentra la seconde suivante dans la pièce avec un sourire à en faire froid dans le dos.

- Katherine ! Ponctuelle à ce que je vois.

- Contrairement à certain… Marmonna-t-elle.

- J'aime faire des entrées remarquées, j'imagine que tu ne l'as pas oublié. Nous avons à parler.

Sa deuxième phrase était dure et ferme, contrastant avec l'humeur tranquille et posée qu'il avait en apparence. Il s'installa nonchalamment sur le canapé, les bras étendus sur l'accoudoir et le dossier, le regard passant d'amical à menaçant.

- Alors, Katerina. Dis-moi. Racontes-nous ce que tu sais à propos de Silas et que tu ne semblais pas vouloir me dire la dernière fois.

La vampire déglutit silencieusement et difficilement, son regard laissant lire son inquiétude au fur et à mesure qu'il restait plongé dans celui de Klaus. Ce dernier la fixait avec froideur, alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur son visage. La Petrova finit par regarder ailleurs. C'était comme voir sa propre mort dans les yeux de l'originel.

- Ah ! J'allais oublier. Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de voir Elijah aujourd'hui, mon frère est parti régler une affaire pour moi à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Navré ! Cracha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Toujours à te servir des autres pour qu'ils s'occupent de faire tes corvées… Marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me répliquer quoique ce soit, Katherine ! Je te rappel que tu te trouves en ce moment même chez moi et que je pourrai te retirer la vie sans même que tu n'es prit une autre inspiration.

Sa voix était menaçante, au point d'en faire même frémir d'inquiétude la belle étoile, silencieuse depuis le début sur son fauteuil.

- Katherine ? Demanda-t-elle sans plus prêter attention à la tension qui émanait des deux immortels. Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur Silas. A ce que j'ai compris, il est sur l'île de _Nova Scottia_ ?

- Enfaite… Commença-t-elle en prenant une bonne inspiration, regagnant de son allure. Il n'y est pas encore.

- Et un mensonge ! Lança Klaus en haussant la voix, une mine sarcastique sur la figure. Tu nous avais pourtant dit qu'il y était ! Mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas étonné de ça venant de toi. Attention Katerina… Ton nez s'allonge à chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche !

- J'ai dit qu'il y serait à une date précise ! Pas qu'il y était en ce moment précis !

- Alors j'ai bien fait de ne pas être parti en t'écoutant, comme quoi j'ai toujours bonne intuition !

- S'il vous plaît ! Les stoppa Céleste en s'installant au bord du fauteuil les mains levés. Pourrions-nous revenir au sujet important du jour ? Merci d'avance ! Katerina ?

- Il y sera dans exactement deux semaines. Un soir de…

- Pleine lune… La coupa Céleste, avant de marmonner en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré : Vivre une pleine lune sans problème, ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué !

- Ce que je sais c'est qu'il doit y aller pour faire son sortilège avec l'aide d'une sorcière, blonde, d'une quarantaine d'année apparemment, afin de retrouver la femme qu'il aime. Il a le remède, la pierre tombale, il a eu ses sacrifices, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'une puissance inégalable. Et comme tu l'as deviné ce sera la pleine lune, ainsi que le soir d'une éclipse complète.

L'étoile la regarda brusquement dans les yeux, interloquée par ses dernières paroles.

- Tu… Tu as bien dit… éclipse ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se murer dans un silence lourd. Son rêve. Voilà à quoi elle pensait à présent. Sa souffrance, son sang s'écoulant de ses veines. Et cette lune rouge… Son cœur battait plus rapidement, et ça, Klaus l'entendait aussi distinctement qu'il ressentait sa peur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui ne fallait pas ? Interrogea Katherine en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

- Silence ! Lui ordonna Klaus avant de se tourner vers l'étoile.

Céleste serra la mâchoire, et au bout de quelques secondes le regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est à propos de ton cauchemar, c'est bien ça ? Fit-il en devinant la raison de sa crainte, alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

Cet état là ne lui était arrivé que deux fois. Ces dernières étant les deux cauchemars qu'elle avait faits sur Silas. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Hybride se tourna vers la vampire d'un air fermé avant de lui dire d'un trait :

- Je ne te chasserai plus, tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites, mais saches que la prochaine fois que je te vois, ne serait-ce que du coin de l'œil, je te suivrai jusqu'à ce que je perde ta trace ou que j'ai arraché ton cœur de ta cage-thoracique. Maintenant, _hors de ma vue_.

Katherine le regarda, ébahi voir même choquée de retrouver enfin un peu de liberté. C'est donc sans se faire prier qu'elle laissa les deux amants dans la pièce, partant à vitesse vampirique loin du manoir, et surtout loin de l'originel. Céleste ne prit pas la peine de lancer un regard vers lui, souriant légèrement en essayant de penser à autre chose que son cauchemar.

- Tu as donc choisi de la laisser vivre ?

- Elle vivra si elle est loin de moi. Trésor, parles-moi.

- De… quoi ?

- Ne fais pas semblant, surtout que tu ne sais pas me mentir. C'est bien en rapport avec ton cauchemar d'hier ?

- C'est si facile à deviner ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de coïncidence improbable n'arrive qu'à moi ?

- Je pense que tu es plus apte à pressentir les choses que nous autres grâce à ton instinct. Racontes-moi.

L'étoile leva des yeux incertains vers lui, le regardant ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis commença finalement son récit :

- Je me trouvais dans une forêt qui m'était inconnue, une forêt totalement sauvage où la civilisation ne donnait pas le moindre signe d'existence. Une véritable bouffée de liberté… Et puis Stefan, enfin Silas, était venu à ma rencontre. Il… m'avait demandé où tu étais, histoire que tu ne te mettes pas en travers de sa route. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à chercher une autre étoile… Et puis le ciel avait changé, recouvert de nuage noir. Une atmosphère étouffante… Il y avait des orages, un vent de tempête… Et aussi une éclipse de pleine lune d'une couleur rouge. Et puis… Continua-t-elle avant de faire une courte pause, reprenant un souffle plus régulier en tentant d'oublier sa douleur. Et puis des coupures étaient apparues le long de mes avant-bras, mon sang s'écoulait de mes veines alors que lui souriait… Il souriait ! Comment pouvait-il sourire avec autant de malveillance alors qu'il veut retrouver la personne qu'il aime ?! Comment ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, mon cœur.

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants, puis se décida à la réconforter. Cela était toujours un geste étranger pour lui, mais ne pas le faire aurait été absurde. Il se releva du canapé, s'avança vers elle pour la lever à son tour, puis s'assit à sa place avant de l'installer sur ses genoux. Céleste se laissa faire sans broncher, reposant son dos contre son torse tout en fermant les yeux. Elle était bien.

- Merci, Nik. » Murmura-t-elle en se détendant complètement sur son originel. Elle cala sa tête en arrière sur son épaule, ses jambes longeant les siennes, leurs doigts entrelacés et leurs mains posées sur son ventre. Klaus la serrait dans ses bras et elle se rapprochait de lui autant que possible. Ils voulaient que ce moment dur une éternité. Cependant c'était impossible, et ils le savaient ! Il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour gâcher leur moment. Mais ils étaient bien ainsi, alors ils profitaient de leur tranquillité.

« Ce livre est génial ! La description est superbe, souffla Céleste.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit, habillée d'un des tee-shirts de Klaus.

- Pas autant que toi, trésor… Susurra l'Hybride en s'installant, comme souvent, nu sous les draps.

- Tu ne l'as même pas lu ! Comment peux-tu juger ce livre si tu ne l'as pas lu ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de lire le plus incroyable livre au monde pour savoir que tu es encore plus époustouflante… Déclara-t-il avec une voix chaude.

L'étoile lui sourit avec amusement.

- Ta méthode pour me faire comprendre que tu veux quelque chose de bien précis qui m'empêcherait de dormir ne fonctionnera pas ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Je ne veux que passer plus de temps avec la créature à mes côtés…

- Tu me vois tout les jours !

- Je ne te verrai jamais assez en une éternité.

L'étoile leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Moi non…

- Tu as de la chance que j'aie laissé Luna sortir pour qu'elle reste dehors la nuit entière, car dans le cas contraire, je lui aurais demandé de te mordre…

- Oh, tu aurais fait ça, hein ? Dit-il avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

- Parfaitement ! Maintenant je voudrai dormir. Je suis fatiguée, et je ne compte rien faire d'autres que dormir ! Tu m'entends ? _Dormir_ !

- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, mon cœur. Bonne nuit ! Sourit-il à présent avec innocence.

- Oui, c'est ça ! _Bonne nuit !_ Fit-elle en posant le livre sur la table de chevet.

Elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous la couette, avant de se faire tirer brusquement contre un corps chaud.

- Bonne nuit… » Chuchota l'Hybride à son oreille, faisant frissonner la totalité de son corps. Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant langoureusement, et se serra contre lui alors qu'il l'enveloppait de ses bras. L'atmosphère de la chambre était différente. L'odeur de l'étoile commençait à s'installer dans la pièce depuis que Klaus avait fait aménager ses affaires dans ses appartements, imprégnant l'air, libérant son ancienne chambre et mettant en place leur relation.

Céleste dormait profondément, le dos confortablement calé sur le matelas. Un sommeil calme et sans cauchemar. Klaus était à côté d'elle, couché sur le ventre, les yeux remuant légèrement sous l'effet d'un cauchemar dont il n'aura sûrement aucun souvenir à son réveil. Mais quelque chose troubla le sommeil de l'Hybride… Une odeur titillait ses narines, une odeur familière. Ouvrant les yeux à demi embrumés par la fatigue, il fronça les sourcils en essayant de distinguer d'où pouvait provenir cet arôme particulier. L'originel pouvait sentir le sang proche de son nez… « Céleste… ! Céleste !

- Quoi… ! Grogna-t-elle en fermant davantage les yeux.

- Réveilles-toi, je sens l'odeur du sang.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux endormis. Tu sens quoi ?

- Le sang. Réveilles-toi un peu !

- On est au beau milieu de la nuit, je te signale ! Râla l'étoile en se redressant. Du sang… Où ça ?

- Si je le savais, je te l'aurai dit avant de…

L'originel se coupa lui-même, interpellé par une tâche rouge sombre qui imprégnait le matelas. Exactement où la jolie brune se trouvait. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en suivant son regard, puis écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer pendant la nuit. Elle en ferma les paupières tout en se pinçant ses lèvres, son cœur se serrant lorsqu'elle remarqua l'Hybride s'assoir, sans quitter du regard le matelas. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu soulever le drap, Céleste se glissa hors du lit et courut à vitesse étoile jusque dans la salle-de-bain, où elle s'enferma à clé.

- Oh non… Oh non… Oh non… ! Répéta-t-elle en observant le sang coulait le long de ses jambes.

- Céleste ! L'appela Klaus en frappant trois coups à la porte. Je pourrai savoir pourquoi du sang se trouve sur le matelas ? Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ?!

- Euh… C'est… J'ai… Tu te souviens que les étoiles peuvent procréer ? Bégaya-t-elle.

- C'est quoi le rapport ?! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

- Et bien on va dire que… quelques jours par an, au printemps… Bon, pour faire court… J'ai mes règles !

Klaus resta silencieux derrière la porte, pris au dépourvu par son annonce. Cela expliquait bien le sang sur le matelas…

- Klaus ?

- Je suis toujours là… » L'étoile haussa les sourcils en fermant les yeux. Généralement, elle prévoyait. Mais après ces derniers évènements… elle n'y avait plus vraiment pensé.

* * *

Alors... ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?

De Céleste qui joue du piano ? Du Kleste ?

Du moment Céleste/Katherine ? De Klaus ? De sa décision ?

De la fin ?

Bref, tout !

Merci et à la semaine prochaine ;D


	10. Chapitre 9 : Revenge

Bonsoir !

Je sais il est un peu tard pour poster le chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire avant et demain je n'aurai pas le temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

**immortelle42** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ^^ Ravie que le Klaus/Céleste te plaise :) Pour si oui ou non Céleste aura un bébé, je dirai simplement qu'il y a une suite après ce tome, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et que l'histoire n'est donc pas finit ;) Voilà la suite !

Une petite review... ? Toute petite ? Ca serait sympa ^^ Merci de lire ma fic en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Revenge…**

Céleste sortit de la salle-de-bain lavée, changée et opérationnelle pour ce qui était de sa surprise printanière. Elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail… S'essuyant les cheveux en même temps d'avancer pied-nu sur le sol en parquet, elle ne remarqua pas Luna avant de se faire assaillir de coups de langue et de museau. « Eh ! Luna… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je l'ai faite venir ici pour m'assurer que personne ne rentre dans la chambre.

- Klaus… Souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… Peut-être aurais-je dû te le dire au moins une ou deux semaines avant pour ne pas avoir la surprise. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

L'Hybride se releva du pied du lit, et s'approcha silencieusement. Il lui retira la serviette des mains, la jeta dans un coin de la pièce, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux humides et rapprocha son visage du sien. Le jeune homme ne l'a quitté pas des yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. L'étoile se laissa emporter par les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque tandis que lui l'entourait de ses bras. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, front contre front, mêlant leur souffle.

- Je vais être obligé de patienter quelques jours… Soupira-t-il.

- Pour ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Pour te ravir, quelle question… Lui sourit l'originel d'un air de prédateur.

- Hein ? Je… Tu… Bref, bégaya-t-elle, légèrement troublée par l'intonation de sa voix. Il va falloir que j'appelle Lena et Lucie. J'aurai dû le faire bien plus tôt, mais avec les derniers évènements…

- Je comprends. J'ai même mieux à te proposer, trésor. Il y a un ordinateur sur la table basse qui n'attend plus que toi.

- Oh… Merci ! Dis-moi, quelle heure est-il ? Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'ai passé dans mon bain…

- Il est dans les environ de dix heure.

- Déjà ?! J'ai dû m'endormir…

- Je te le confirme.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ta respiration et le battement de ton cœur.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit !

- T'avais qu'à avoir tes règles pendant la journée !

L'étoile lui fit un grand et faux sourire puis se détourna de lui, toujours dans le creux de ses bras, balayant son regard à travers la chambre. Lorsque l'ordinateur attira ses yeux, elle tenta de se défaire de l'étau de l'originel. En vain.

- Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?! Râla-t-elle.

- Mm… Attends… Laisses-moi réfléchir…

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de te lâcher ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?

- Très drôle ! Faut pas s'étonner que je sois énervée après que tu m'ais accusé d'avoir volontairement imbibé le matelas de sang !

- Je ne t'ai accusé de rien, trésor. C'était une remarque.

- Oh ! S'insurgea-t-elle alors qu'il resserrait lentement son étreinte.

- Tu es tellement manipulable parfois, chérie… Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Un grondement sourd s'échappait de la gorge de l'étoile. Il se moquait ouvertement de sa réaction, un sourire plaqué au milieu de la figure.

- Dis-donc, tu ne serais pas plus facilement vexable à cause de tes règles, par hasard ? _Ma petite_ _humaine_, se moqua-t-il en connaissant d'avance sa réaction.

- Pardon ?! Je ne suis pas une humaine, tu m'entends ?! Pourrais-tu arrêter de rire ?! Hurla-t-elle.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! Lança-t-il avant de la retourner face à lui pour lui voler un baiser langoureux.

Céleste aurait voulu ne pas y répondre, mais le fait était qu'elle n'y arrivait pas…

- Délicate… Susurra-t-il en se séparant de ses lèvres.

- Oué… Je n'aurai qu'un conseil à te donner, commença-t-elle sur le même ton bas. Ne jamais m…

- Te sous-estimer, je sais chérie, la coupa-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement avant de se séparer d'elle.

- Malappris… Marmonna-t-elle en le suivant du regard.

Klaus lui lança un sourire amusé avant d'allumer l'ordinateur.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux appeler tes amies si tu le souhaites. Interdiction de sortir de cette chambre sans moi.

- Et je pourrai savoir en quel honneur ?!

- Je sais me contrôler, mais pas forcément les autres vampires de ce manoir ! Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Oh… Tu as raison ! Soupira-t-elle. Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi, trésor, lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'étoile secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec amusement, le regardant s'enfermer dans la pièce adjacente. Suite à ça, elle s'occupa de ses propres affaires. Se connectant à l'ordinateur, elle envoya un message de son portable à celui de Lucie. Il ne lui avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant de voir un visage sur son écran.

- Lena ! Salut !

_- Coucou, sœurette ! Tu m'as manqué ! Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé au téléphone à prendre de tes nouvelles ?! Tu aurais quant même pu appeler avant ! La sermonna l'étoile derrière l'écran._

- Pardon, mais certains évènements ont retardé mon appel… Où est Lucie ?

_- Partie dans la salle-de-bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle a pleuré, tu sais. Et… moi aussi…_

- Attends… Tu es en train de m'avouer que tu as pleuré… pour moi ?!

_- Eh oui… C'est difficile à croire, hein ?_

- Un peu, oui ! Mais merci de ta confession.

La jolie brune essayait de se retenir, vraiment, au point même de se mordre la joue jusqu'au sang, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à pouffer légèrement de rire.

_- Eh ! Moi je t'avoue quelque chose de difficile et toi tu te moques ?! S'exclama-t-elle._

- Excuses-moi, tu as raison… C'est que… la situation est complètement… Souffla-t-elle en baissant un regard larmoyant après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

_- C'est moi. Au lieu de te remonter le moral, je te parle de l'un des moments les plus durs que tu as eu à supporter…_

- Treize ans… Lena, j'ai perdu _treize ans_ de ma vie ! La seule chose dont j'ai envie maintenant c'est de…

_- Te venger ? Si Silas a réussit à te tuer une fois, c'est qu'il a une force bien plus grande que celle d'une étoile ! Je refuse que tu te mettes en danger pour une histoire de vengeance !_

- Mais il m'a tellement faite souffrir !

_- Lui est devenu un vampire il y a deux milles ans ! Nous nous n'avons qu'un millénaire ! Tu vois bien la différence, non ?!_

- Mais il m'a tué et ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas là ! Il serait prêt à tous nous mettre à ses pieds !

_- Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui !_

- Je suis d'accord avec elle.

- Klaus ! S'exclama-t-elle en remarquant l'originel, appuyé contre la plainte de la salle-de-bain, vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

- Cet homme est dangereux, tu l'as dit toi-même !

- Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! C'est _ma_ vengeance !

- Et la _mienne_ ! Tu étais morte pendant toutes ces années, et moi je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher !

_- Céleste ! Nous avons perdues assez des nôtres comme ça pour que tu t'y mettes toi-aussi ! Penses-tu qu'Aléa voudrait que tu perdes la vie ?_

- Ne mêle pas Aléa à cette histoire !

_- Et pourtant je le fais ! Elle ne voudrait pas que tu meurs !_

- Ce vampire m'a volé treize ans ! Tu ne crois quant même pas que je vais laisser passer ça ?!

_- Non, mais au moins laisses ton copain s'en charger !_

- Excuses-moi ?!

- Je suis de son avis, intervint Klaus.

- Eh !

- A ta mort, je me suis fait la promesse de tuer Silas lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion ! Il est hors de question de mettre ta vie en danger, comme il est hors de question que ce vampire survive, et il est _hors de question_ que je te perde… à nouveau, finit-il en un murmure.

Céleste resta sans voix, le regard planté dans le sien, impossible de s'en détacher.

- Klaus…

- Treize ans, Céleste. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Et treize ans c'est plus long pour celui qui vit encore.

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Silas est à moi, personne d'autre ne le tuera à part moi. Ni toi, mon cœur.

L'étoile continuait de le fixer pendant son discours, puis une larme solitaire et silencieuse coula le long de sa joue. La jeune femme hocha la tête et passa sa main sur son visage pour enlever le liquide salé en détournant le regard. Luna, qui était restée dans un coin de la chambre, sauta sur le canapé à ce moment là. Elle s'allongea contre elle, la tête sur ses genoux, comme si elle voulait lui apporter du réconfort.

_-Hum, hum ! Intervint Lena d'un raclement de gorge._

Klaus se redressa à son entente, se remettant à ses occupations. Céleste lança un regard agacé à sa consœur, mais comprit la raison de son interruption en apercevant Lucie entrer par la porte de la chambre. La sorcière se passait les mains sur la figure, tentant d'avoir un semblant de bonne mine, mais se stoppa net en l'apercevant un sourire aux lèvres. D'abord immobile, elle finit par accourir aux côtés de l'étoile des foudres.

_- Céleste ! Oh si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu as l'air en bonne santé et t'as meilleure mine !_

- Euh… Oué, on peut dire ça comme ça ! Lui sourit-elle.

_- Et Luna ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandit ! Et vieilli aussi…_

La louve gronda légèrement à ses paroles, faisant ricaner les trois jeunes femmes.

- C'est une vieille louve, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps. Et moi non plus.

La sorcière ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais finit par rapidement détourner la tête pour pleurer à nouveau.

_- Excuses-moi… Je ne voulais pas pleuré devant toi, c'est raté…_

- Eh bien… Lucie qui verse des larmes ? La taquina-t-elle gentiment. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien, tout va bien, Luna va bien, Lena aussi, toi aussi, et tout le monde aussi !

_- Tu as raison… J'arrête de pleurer._

- Bonne nouvelle ! Dis-donc, je ne te connaissais pas aussi sensible ! Plaisante Céleste.

_- Depuis que j'ai donné naissance à Nathan, je suis un peu plus…émotive ! Mais je suis toujours la même !_

- Je n'en doute pas ! Ricana-t-elle. Nathan ? Un petit garçon ?

_- Eh oui ! Il a treize ans et bientôt quatorze. Le véritable portrait craché de son père ! Un vrai petit médecin._

- Vous devez être fier de lui, je suis contente pour toi !

_- Oui, très fiers ! Et…_

_- Elle est encore enceinte ! La coupa l'étoile._

_- Eh ! C'est la deuxième fois, Lena !_

_- Pardon, mais il fallait être plus rapide !_

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Peut-être une fille, cette fois.

_- Oué, et maintenant que _Mademoiselle_ t'as annoncé ce que _je_ voulais t'annoncer, et bien il est trop tard ! _Merci_, Lena._

_- Y'a pas de quoi ! Sourit la désigné avec sarcasme._

- Tu vas devenir une poule pondeuse, à force ! Se moqua Céleste.

_- Eh !_

- Du calme, petite sorcière ! Je ne fais que plaisanter !

_- J'espère bien ! Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas l'éternité pour réfléchir à la question de : _oui ou non, vais-je avoir un enfant_ ?_

Céleste jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'Hybride, qui allait à ce moment là dans son dressing.

- Pas faux ! Mais je n'en aurai pas. J'ai la vie que je souhaite, l'homme que je veux, je n'ai besoin de rien.

_- Oué, c'est ce que tout le monde dit !_

- Je sais quant même ce que je veux ! S'insurgea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

Son regard fut attiré par la réapparition de Klaus dans la chambre, qui semblait être trop occupé pour avoir écouté leur conversation. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait. L'Hybride avait bien évidemment écouté leur discussion.

_- D'ailleurs ! Toi aussi tu as eu ta surprise printanière ? Lui demanda l'étoile des foudres._

- Oh… M'en parle pas ! J'ai pourris le matelas cette nuit… Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle arrivait parfaitement à sentir l'air moqueur et le sourire de Klaus de là où elle était, dos à lui.

_ - Pas de chance ! On dirait que pour une fois, j'ai été la plus prévenante, sourit Lena._

- Par pitié, changeons de sujet.

_- Je veux que tu reviennes en France ! S'exclama soudainement la sorcière._

- Pour vous mettre en danger ? Non merci !

_ - Pour t'éviter de faire une connerie ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mortelle que je suis forcément fragile ! Eh oui, j'ai écouté votre conversation._

- Bravo, Lena ! Ironisa-t-elle.

_- Eh ! T'avais qu'à faire en sorte que les murs de _ta_ maison soient insonorisés !_

_- Bref ! Reviens à la villa !_

- Il est hors de question que je mette vos vies en danger ! Silas ne connait pas vos existences, et c'est très bien comme ça !

_- Je sais très bien me défendre, j'ai appris plusieurs sorts d'attaque et de défense ces dernières années, et Lena est une vrai peau de vache !_

_- Eh !_

_- C'est la vérité qui blesse. Estimes-toi heureuse, ça peut peut-être te sauver la vie !_

- Heureuse de savoir que vous n'avez pas changé, toutes les deux !

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta sorcière cherche les embrouilles !_

_- Quoi ?! Dis celle qui s'est entretuée avec sa propre sœur pendant des siècles !_

- Oh ! On se calme et on respire ! J'ai besoin de quelques minutes de réflexion, _au calme _!

L'étoile du feu inspira profondément pour réfléchir, les yeux plissés. Aller en France les mettrait tous en danger. Lena pouvait se défendre, mais également avoir droit à treize ans de coma. Lucie, bien que sorcière puissante, était et demeurerait humaine, donc fragile malgré que la désignée protestait ce fait. Elle avait une vie, un mari et un fils, et allé avoir un autre enfant.

- J'y réfléchirais plus tard, mais attendez-vous à ce que la réponse soit négative.

_- J'imagine que c'est mieux que rien… Soupira la sorcière._

- Exactement ! J'appellerai une amie à moi pour qu'elle me rejoigne aussi tôt que possible, si elle habite toujours en Amérique. Elle pourra m'aider à gérer toute cette histoire, et j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main…

_- Une amie ? L'interrogea Lucie._

- Une vampire d'environ deux cents ans. Je doute que tu l'as connaisse, Lena. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque nous étions en période de « guerre » toutes les deux.

_- Alors ceci explique que cette vampire de deux cents ans ne me dise rien ! Elle acceptera ?_

- C'est une vieille amie !

_- Merde ! S'exclama Lucie en se relevant brusquement, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Pardon, je dois partir cherché Nathan à l'école. On s'appelle, hein ?_

- Ne t'en fais pas !

_- Je vais te laisser aussi, j'ai tes impôts à aller payer ! L'informa Lena avec un sourire ironique._

- A bientôt !

_- Salut !_

_- Oublies pas de nous appeler ! Rajouta Lucie avant que la connexion soit interrompue._

Céleste ricana en refermant l'ordinateur, puis croisa le regard de l'Hybride qui l'observait, appuyé contre la cheminée.

- Tu devrais y aller, tu y serais plus en sécurité.

- Et risquer de mettre leur vie en danger ?

- Silas n'a pas la moindre connaissance de l'endroit où tu vis là-bas, il ne les connait pas non plus.

- Mais c'est un risque que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir prendre ! Excuses-moi, j'ai un coup de fil à passer… » Souffla-t-elle en se relevant du canapé. Elle préférait éviter la discussion pour le moment, et avait quelqu'un à appeler.

Céleste se réveilla tranquillement de bon matin, ouvrant les paupières à cause du soleil. Il inondait la chambre de sa lumière, lui faisant plisser les yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éveillait, les souvenirs de la journée d'hier lui revenaient petit à petit. L'étoile avait appelé son amie, mais était tombée sur la boîte vocale. Elle lui avait donc laissé un message pour lui demander de la rappeler le plus vite possible, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas changé de numéro de téléphone. Après quoi, elle avait appelé Conrad, afin de lui demander de faire des recherches sur Silas. Le vampire avait accepté sans broncher, ne préférant pas allé à l'encontre de l'étoile après ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernière entrevu, il y a treize ans. Le reste de la journée c'était passé incroyablement lentement ! Céleste était restée au manoir, mais n'avait croisé personne ! Lorsqu'elle croisait un hybride ou un vampire, ils disparaissaient la seconde d'après. La jeune femme ne serait pas étonnée qu'un certain Hybride soit à l'origine de tout ça !

Ce dernier dormait toujours, couché sur le ventre et le visage tourné vers elle. Le drap blanc ne le couvrait qu'à partir des reins, laissant la possibilité à la jeune femme d'admirer le dos sculpté de l'originel. Céleste l'avait senti s'agiter hier soir, comme si ce dernier avait eu du mal à s'endormir. A présent, l'Hybride était profondément assoupi, laissant l'étoile libre de l'observer tranquillement. Elle roula sur le côté, scrutant chaque parcelle de son visage de ses yeux bleu et rouge. Il était difficile de croire que derrière cet air paisible se cachait l'immortel le plus cruel et redouté au monde, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas ! Mais la tranquillité ne dure jamais longtemps…

Klaus commençait déjà à gigoter légèrement, preuve qu'il émergeait lui aussi de son sommeil. La jolie brune ne le quittait pas des yeux, profitant de la semi conscience de l'Hybride. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir et se tourna sur le dos tout en gardant les paupières closes. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le jeune homme se décida à ouvrir les yeux, rivés vers le plafond. Il tourna ensuite la tête dans la direction de l'étoile, souriant de la voir l'observer. « Bonjour, sourit-elle.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que toi, on dirait !

- L'odeur du sang est assez déconcentrant.

- Désolée, je devrai peut-être dormir ailleurs…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas du sang qui va m'empêcher de vivre !

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord ! Ricana-t-elle en se redressant. Je vais me prendre une douche.

Mais alors qu'elle se détournait de lui, l'étoile se sentit tirer en arrière par un bras puissant. La seconde d'après, Céleste se retrouva à califourchon sur l'originel. Ce dernier cueillit ses lèvres en se redressant légèrement, profitant pleinement de la situation. L'étoile frissonnait de son contact, soupirant de plaisir en se délectant des caresses de l'Hybride dans son dos. Klaus revêtit un sourire satisfait en s'écartant d'elle, la voyant désorientée par ses douceurs.

- Maintenant tu peux aller te doucher… Susurra-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Hein ? Oui…

Céleste secoua légèrement la tête, et finit par se hisser hors du lit avant de remettre sa robe de nuit en place. Elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle était sensée faire. _Euh… Ah oui ! Prendre une douche…_ Songea-t-elle en se reprenant en main. La jolie brune sentait le regard de l'originel sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dressing, et savait parfaitement qu'il était fier de sa prestation. _Attention, l'Hybride… Tu feras moins le malin lorsque ce sera moi qui te mettrai dans l'embarra !_ Arrivée dans le dressing, l'étoile se choisit une robe d'un bleu sombre avec une paire de talons noir, mais ne put cependant s'empêchée d'y rester quelques secondes de plus pour sentir l'odeur enivrante de l'Hybride. Ils avaient chacun leur espace et chacun leurs tiroirs. Une bonne organisation des lieux ! Lorsqu'elle ressorti de la pièce, Céleste esquissa un sourire amusé en apercevant l'originel passer nu près d'elle, afin d'aller lui aussi se chercher des vêtements. Klaus lui sourit avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre derrière l'embrasure de la porte, ce qui eu le don de la faire rire.

- Irrécupérable… Chuchota-t-elle.

- J'ai entendu, lança l'Hybride depuis l'autre pièce.

- C'est bien pour ça que je le dis ! » Contra l'étoile en souriant, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle-de-bain. _Irrésistible !_

Céleste cherchait son portable sur le bureau de l'originel, envahi de papier après que ce dernier ait passé la matinée dans sa chambre à s'occuper de ses charges immobilières. Klaus n'avait effectivement pas encore eu le temps d'hypnotiser les banquiers… Le portable vibrait toujours, lequel se trouvait pour le plus grand agacement de l'étoile à l'endroit du bureau épargné par la paperasse. Elle, qui avait passé du temps à le chercher, se trouvait bien idiote de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle s'empressa de répondre avant que son destinataire ne tombe sur la boîte vocale. « Allo ?

_- __Γεια__! __! __(__Salut !)__ C'est moi. Tu as essayé de me joindre ?_

- Γεια σας ! (Bonjour !) J'aurai besoin de ton aide. Tu es toujours en Amérique ?

_- Effectivement ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

- Je voudrai que tu me rejoignes à Mystic Falls. Un gros problème de vampire…

_- A Mystic Falls ? Là où se trouve l'originel que tu veux tuer ?_

- Les choses ont, comment dire… un peu changé depuis le temps ! Tu pourrais venir dans combien de temps ?

_- Je suis à l'autre bout du pays, mais je peux y être dans trois ou quatre jours si je me débrouille bien._

- Merci, tu as certainement d'autres choses à faire.

_- Céleste, tu m'as sauvé la vie alors je te dois bien ça !_

- C'était il y a deux cents ans ! La Grèce a bien changé depuis la fin de la domination ottomane. Et puis j'étais de bonne humeur, ce jour-là.

_- N'empêche que je n'aurai pas survécu si tu ne m'avais pas fais comprendre ce qui s'était passé ! J'aurai pu brûler sous le soleil alors qu'il n'y avait aucun abri…_

- Tu l'aurais deviné !

_- Morte, oui ! Je fais aussi vite que possible._

- Merci, Coline. A dans quelques jours ! »

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Du Klaus/Céleste ?

De Lena et Lucie ?

Du nouveau personnage, Coline ?

Merci, en espérant vous retrouver la semaine prochaine ! :)


End file.
